


House Wife: Epilogue

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki



Series: The Husband Chronicles [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Longing, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory Negotiations, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: *Dinner tonight?* —FrankiekinsGerard frowned and typed back.*I'll try. I can't make any promises. I love you xoxo*He felt like a complete workaholic.





	1. Before the Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it's finally here! The crowning to the fic masterpiece that my Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ and I have been writing since 2013! **House Wife** was the brain child of Dig and she asked me to start writing it with her in Aug. of 2013. Since then we have finished **House Wife** and the prequel **Ex Husbands**. Now we present the epilogue to **House Wife**. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I asked her if we could break it up cause editing 38,000 words all at once kind of sucks. @~@
> 
> So this installment sees Gerard and Frank five years later. They have fully settled into marriage, but perhaps too well. Gerard has become a workaholic and all Frank wants to is find time to spend with his Wife. Combine that with Pete's hairbrained schemes and this fic takes off to a world of your fav characters and situations. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

 

_***Time Stamp: Five Years Later***_

Gerard typed away on his laptop in his office. He has been in this room for over four hours now, sending emails and talking to new and old clients. He had an appointment in thirty minutes with someone who was coming in to book a gallery showing. It was a young up and coming artist.

Gerard clicked 'send' on his last email and shut his laptop with a deep sigh. He was going to have to go through his phone in an hour or so to check for replies while he was with new clients.

Standing up, Gerard stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He was exhausted and hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He was going to need another cup of coffee. Luckily he had Polly, his intern assistant. He sent her a text asking for an espresso shot and she replied almost instantly with a thumbs up emoji. He smiled and quickly made his way out of his office.

Ever since he opened up that second gallery and hosted charity events his schedule was insane. He never had enough time to sleep and he barely even had time to eat. He didn't mind that, though, but when his work started to keep him away from Frank he felt bad. Well, bad was an understatement.

He still tried his best, though. He texted his husband almost every hour and when he did go home they talked and sometimes had sex... Sometimes. It wasn't his fault his life was so hectic! And out of nowhere too. There was nothing he could do about it.

Gerard walked over to the small fountain, they installed just this week, in the center of the gallery and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He sighed when he saw that his emails were over 600 again. He replied back to newer emails and then went through his texts. Some were from new numbers he's never seen before, friends, family, and clients. He noticed he had a new one from Frank and pressed it quickly.

_*Dinner tonight?* —Frankiekins_

Gerard frowned and typed back.

_*I'll try. I can't make any promises. I love you xoxo*_

He felt like a complete workaholic.

* * *

Frank's phone pinged. He picked it up and after reading the text sighed.

"Call Geebear."

***Calling Geebear***

The auto voice sounded and Frank waited till the other side picked up.

* * *

Gerard felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket as he spoke to his new client. He jumped a bit at the sudden buzz in his pants and laughed nervously when the young woman looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me for a moment,"

Gerard said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Frank was calling him.

The girl nodded at him and went back to looking at the pairing hanging on the wall in front of her. Gerard quickly walked down the hall as he answered his phone.

"Hello?" Gerard answered slightly out of breath.

"Hey baby, you busy?"

Gerard sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Mhm. A bit... Is everything okay?"

Despite being busy he still wanted to know why his husband was calling him because even though he was a workaholic he was also a Housewife and he always will be. His family came first.

"I just missed you and you said you might not be home for dinner...again."

Gerard looked back at the client who was now looking at him with a simpering smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Oh. I just don't want to get your hopes up again honey. I really, _really_ can't promise anything. Today has been insane... Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad, I just...look, I'll let you go, I can hear you are busy."

Gerard sighed exasperatingly and wiped his hand down his face. This is how it's been for a while now.

"You know I miss you too, right? I'll call you as soon as I can. And who knows, maybe we'll be able to have that dinner together tonight."

He wanted to stay optimistic for Frank. He owed him that much.

"Sure baby, I love you Geebear."

Frank hung up and sighed looking at the phone. He was proud of his wife that is for certain, but he missed the way things used to be years ago. They were way past the honeymoon stage, but he thought they were still good, now he was not so sure. He did what he always did in times like this, he called his best friend.

***Hey hey, this is Ray, sorry I can't answer right now, but leave a message and...man you know the drill. Beep***

Frank hung up before he could leave anything. He looked at the phone. He did not want to bother the kids about this and he knew that Brian and Brendon were still at work too. He called the only other person he could think of, but that no one should take advice from.

* * *

"Get that will you babe?"

"Wentz residence Pissed off wife at your service."

"Spence?"

"Hey Frankie, boy am I glad to hear from you, can you get this jackass out of here for a few hours so I can get something done."

"What's going on?"

"He took two weeks off from the office cause he was stressed out and how he is bored and bugging the shit out of me."

"Alright, put him on the phone."

"PETE! FRANKIE'S ON...FUCK!"

"Hey, Frankie!"

"Pete, I'm going to kill you!"

"I said I was sorry, I forgot you were mopping there!"

Frank could just imagine what was going on.

"Hey Pete, how about we go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, you picking me up or want me to drive?"

"PLEASE PICK HIS ASS UP BEFORE I HAND IT TO HIM!"

"I guess I'm picking you up. Let me change and I will be right there."

Frank hung up listening to Spencer yelling at Pete. He went upstairs and changed into something more comfortable. Then he left Gerard a note and was out the door. 

* * *

Gerard sat in the back of the car as his driver brought him home. They pulled up into the entrance and Gerard looked out the window with a tired smile on his face. He was so glad to be home.

"Thanks, Walter. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gerard said as he climbed out of the car after the man opened the door for him.

Walter waved goodbye to him and got back into the car and drove off. Gerard started to make his way to the front door and when he entered after unlocking, he stepped in and shut the door closed behind him.

"Frankie! I'm home!"

Gerard shouted, walking through the foyer.

He went straight to the kitchen and took a deep breath as he flicked the lights on. His eyes spotted a note on the island table. He picked it up and skimmed through it quickly.

"Fuck."

Gerard groaned and dropped the note back on the table. Frank was with Pete. He knew he should have texted the older man, but instead he wanted to surprise him. Some fucking surprise. He kind of deserved this turnout. Gerard flicked the light off again and went straight for the staircase, frowning and whining to himself.

*

*

*

"Wow, you and Gee huh?"

"Yeah, it's been like this for almost a year now, but it feels like more. I just...I'm happy for him you know, I really am...I just miss my Geebear."

"I'll bet that's not all you miss."

Pete smirked and sipped his drink.

"You know, this is why I call Toro first."

"Awww Frankie, I'm hurt."

"Oh stuff it, Wentz, the answer to everything with you is sex."

"Yeah, well what's wrong with that, and it's not like you have been getting laid on the regular anymore, and you can't tell me, that you don't miss Gerard's lips around your cock...I know I do."

Frank would normally hit someone for talking about his wife like that, but Pete spoke the truth.

"You should trick him into going on a vacation with you. No work, just sex."

"You're kidding right?"

"He wouldn't go for it?"

"I don't know."

Frank put his head on the table. he needed to figure out something, cause his lack of sex was making Pete actually start to make sense.<hr />

Gerard sent his last email of the day and shut his laptop closed. It's been an hour since he's been home and still no sign of Frank. He wanted to send him a text, but he also didn't want to bother him if he was hanging out with Pete.

Gerard took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from across the bed. He went through a few texts from Spencer and replied to the funny things he said with 'lol' and a laughing/crying emoji. Next, he texted Frank. He couldn't resist.

*Hey honey. I wanted to let you know I'm home. Can't wait to see you later tonight. Tell Pete I said hey. Love you xoxo.*

He sent it.

* * *

Frank was listening to Pete and his crazy ideas when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and then jumped out of his seat.

"Gee's home! Gee's home and I'm out with you!"

Frank dropped $100 on the table and scrambled out the door. Pete ran after him.

"Frankie wait!"

Pete jumped in the car.

"Look, we'll go to my house, you can take my car and bring it back tomorrow."

"Jesus Frank, you look like a teenager that just found out your girlfriend's parents aren't home!"

"Yeah, well I have done nothing, but sleep in an empty bed for the past month. I at least want to hold him."

"Alright, well let's get home in one piece then and not get pulled over."

"Huh?"

"Frank, you're doing 90 in a 30."

"Oh fuck!"

Frank slowed down just in time as a cop turned the corner. He drove normal the rest of the way.

* * *

Gerard crawled into bed after his shower and cuddled into the sheets. He laid there, blinking up at the ceiling, trying not to glance at his phone on the nightstand. It kept doing the personalized buzz for his emails. He needed to rest. He needed sleep. He can't work if he dies from sleep deprivation.

Frank would be proud if he saw him ignoring his phone. Too bad the older man wasn't there to take advantage of the moment.

* * *

"OkaylaterPetebye!"

Frank jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Gee!"

He tore his coat off and ran up the stairs.

"Gee, I'm here, I..."

He saw his wife on the bed wearing one of his shirts. He was cuddled into the sheets. His phone was blinking and making so much noise, Frank knew the only way Gerard could ignore it was that he was exhausted. He picked it up and saw over 50 email in the last half hour.

"Oh, Geebear. Maybe Pete was right. You do need to get away."

Frank stripped him clothing off. He hopped in the shower and then after drying off, he crawled into bed with his wife. Gerard felt the bed dip a bit and he smiled to himself as he started to feel more awake.

"Frankie."

He called out, whimpering quietly.  He reached out and grabbed the older man's arm.

"Hey, Geebear. I'm sorry I missed you. If I knew you were going to be home..."

Gerard pulled Frank closer and planted a kiss on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay. It's my fault, really. I didn't text you because I wanted to surprise you. That kind of backfired on me. Karma I guess."

"You're here know, though."

Frank pulled Gerard in close and ran a hand up his smooth bare thigh. He kissed him again begging for entrance. Gerard kissed back, parting his lips. He pushed his hand against the back of Frank's neck and moaned into his mouth. Just when he starts to spread his legs apart, even more, his phone goes off and this time it's a call.

"Fuck..."

Gerard groaned, breaking the kiss to glare at his cell phone going off on top of the nightstand.

"Leave it, baby, please."

Gerard whimpered, gently pushing Frank off of him.

"I can't. What if it's an emergency."

He reached for his phone and plucked it off the table.

"Hello...? Polly, what's wrong?"

Gerard sat up on the edge of the bed and leaned forward slightly, rubbing his hands up and down his face. He was so exhausted.

"Sorry, to bother you at home Sir, but Professor Braunt called. He wants to move his appointment up to tomorrow morning and I knew you have that breakfast symposium, but..."

Frank looked at Gerard. He knew he lost his interest now. He kissed his cheek and then went downstairs to his office.

"Call Wentz"

***Calling Pete Wentz***

*

*

*

Gerard ended the call with a deep sigh. It was finally over. He could sleep. Gerard lay back down and blinked up at the ceiling. Frank left the room and Gerard wondered if he should get out of bed and look for him. He knew his body wouldn't let him, though. He was so weak and his body practically melted through the mattress.

*

*

*

Frank climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Everything was set. The reservations and his plane. He was surprised that Pete wanted all the information, but he was too tired to think about it. He saw Gerard had fallen asleep again, his phone in his hand. He took the phone and put it on the charger. He was too tired to do anything much else with his wife, so he laid down and passed out.

*

*

*

Gerard blinked his eyes open slowly, grumbling incoherently to himself. His chest hurt. His head hurt. His mouth even hurt, which was strange. He rolled onto his side and lifted his head slowly.

"Frankie..."

He called out.

 "…coffee."

"Bitch who the fuck are you telling to get you coffee, that's your fucking job."

Daniel kicked Gerard off the bed hard.

"And who told you  that you could sleep in the fucking bed anyway?"

"Need me to take care of this Pop?"

Scot walked in and grabbed Gerard by the hair.

"His mouth looks empty, let me fill it."

Scot pulled his cock out.

"Suck it whore."

Gerard looked around frantically, crawling on the floor away from those familiar voices. He tried to scream, but it got caught in the back of his throat. He had smacked the hand out of his hair. Gerard looked around frantically and tried to crawl away from those familiar voices.

"Gee Gee, GERARD!"

Frank was trying desperately to wake his trembling wife.

"Geebear, please, come on baby wake up, it's Frankie!"

Gerard's body jolted. He opened his eyes just as a strangled scream escaped from his throat.

"Frank?! Frank..."

He calmed down when he saw his beloved husband staring down at him.

 "Oh god, Frank."

He couldn't help it. He started to cry because it was so fucking real. He was so scared and now he was relieved. There was so much going on in his head right now. He was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Easy baby, easy, talk to me, what's going on in your head?"

"Work. I have to go to work. I..."

 He glanced at his alarm clock and nearly rolled out of bed.

He overslept. How did this happen?!

"Fuck! Frank, it's past ten!"

"Gee, stop stop STOP!"

Gerard quieted down and stilled. He looked into Frank's eyes and frowned.

"Frank. I'm sorry. I just... I have a lot on my plate right now."

"Yeah, too much. You are going to end up in the hospital if you keep going at this pace. You need a vacation."

Gerard frowned. A vacation?

"I don't know if I can. I'm so busy... I can't stop."

"Sure, you can, just a nice little getaway. I can even take some time off and go with you."

Frank hoped he wasn't laying it on too thick. Gerard thought about it. He did miss spending time with Frank... Getting away could be nice and he could always ask Polly to take over in the meantime.

"I don't know Frank..."

He wanted to so bad.

"Come on, just a little time away in a quiet remote place, just the two of us."

Frank nuzzled Gerard cheek a bit scraping it with his beard. Gerard giggled, turning his face so that he can plant a kiss on Frank's lips. That thought alone was very promising and he couldn't say no that. They needed time alone. It was way past due.

"Mmm, fine." He murmured against his husband's mouth. "But you have to make me coffee so I can get out of bed today."

"I can do that."

Frank kissed his wife again. This was going to be easier than he thought. Now he could just come back upstairs with the coffee and pretend that he was looking at places while he was waiting for it to brew and that he found one. He chuckled. He couldn't believe that one of Pete's harebrained schemes actually worked. He whistled as he headed into the kitchen. Gerard relaxed in bed again and rested his head on his pillow. He smiled to himself. Suddenly, something goes off on Frank's nightstand and Gerard diverted his attention to it. It's his husband's phone. Leaning over to reach it, Gerard grabbed it off the table and looked down at the bright screen.

_*Wentz: Hey man did he fall for it? Mine did and it was beautiful.*_

Gerard looked at the text from Pete with confusion written all over his face.

"What...?"

 He asked aloud, squinting down at the text. Another text came in after the first one

_*So I booked the same place, hope you didn't mind. figured we could both use the action right?*_

A third text came.

_*I think they are both going to thank us for this, I know our cocks will for sure. ;) *_

Gerard decided to reply.

_*Peter, what the hell are you talking about?*_

Gerard sent it. He knew Pete would know it was him. He was the only person who chose to call him Peter.

_*Gee?*_

_*shit*_

_*Uh...hey, how are you, how’s the gallery?*_

Gerard quirked a brow and replied.

_*The gallery is fine. What are you talking about... **I think they are both going to thank us**? What are you two up to?*_

_*Oh, nothing, just guy stuff, you know*_

Gerard rolled his eyes at that.

_*I'm smarter than I look, Mr. Wentz.*_

_*Well you look amazing so I can imagine how smart that makes you.*_

_*Mr. Smooth.*_

Gerard jokingly corrected Pete's name. Pete was such a perv sometimes...well, most of the time but Gerard loved him for it. Could you even imagine a non-perverted, mature and appropriate Pete Wentz? No. Gerard could not.

_*He he, yup that's me. You like me that way and you know it.*_

_*Hmm... I do, but I like an honest man even more. What's all this talk about a scheme?*_

Gerard pressed. He really wanted to know what these two were planning.

_*Nothing, I told you just two old men planning silly ideas. Nothing to worry that beautiful head of yours over.*_

Gerard sighed in frustration.

_*Peter. If it involves my husband's cock I need to know.*_

There was a nonsense text after that from Pete.

_*sfjiOGVJw'jv*_

_*Sorry, I uh...fell on the phone.*_

Gerard decided to screen shot.

_*Why would you say that?*_

**_*I think they are both going to thank us for this, I know our cocks will for sure. ^0^ *_ **

_*That.*_

_*uh...typo?*_

Gerard sent an angry face emoji and then replied.

_*C'mon Peter. Do you really think I'll fall for that?*_

_*Oh Gee, I didn't realize the time...*_

Gerard sent three more angry faces.

_*Peter. Tell me now or else you're never allowed to stick your cock in me ever again!*_

Gerard decided to hit him where it hurt... Right in the dick.

_*I never get to anymore anyafnaoif ajsidja Gotta go*_

Gerard tsked aloud, shaking his head.

_*Goodbye Peter. Good luck with whatever it is you and Frank are plotting. I hope everything works out...for the sake of your cocks.*_

"Here we are."

Frank decided to go all out and make breakfast too, well a simple one. He had biscuits and preserves along with coffee and juice on a silver tray covered with lace.

"Breakfast in bed my love."

Gerard broke out into an angelic smile, setting Frank's cell aside.

"Aw, my hero. It's been a while since I've had such a big breakfast."

He glanced at the coffee first and reached for it.

"Oh, and Frank... Pete's being strange. I mean, he normally is, but he's being... Secretive. Do you know anything about that?"

Gerard asked before he stole a sip of his coffee.

Frank was truly puzzled.

"No, not that I know of."

Frank went to sit down on the bed and then remembered the papers.

"Oh, while I was waiting for the biscuits, I did some surfing and I think I found the perfect place for us. I'll go get it..."

Frank stomach made a terrible noise.

"...and apparently use the bathroom."

Frank laughed as he kissed Gerard' cheek and then left again. Gerard watched Frank leave the room. He sipped his coffee and then grabbed a biscuit to nibble on. The texts messages with Pete bothered him a bit. He knew Frank and Pete were hiding something and he wasn't sure if he should be freaking out over it or not. It was times like these that made him wish he was buried in paperwork and emails.

A text came in on Frank's phone.

_*Hey Frankie, call me.*_

Gerard giggled and picked up the phone quickly. He pressed Pete's number and pushed the phone to his ear. He coughed to clear his throat as he waited for the older man to answer.

"Frankie, thank fuck, look uh, I think I kind of messed up and I swear, I was not trying to, I just...you know right?"

Gerard tried to stop giggling, but he couldn't.

"Hey, Peter."

He settled with a simple greeting, still giggling like a madman.

"How are you?"

"Fuck, uh...hey Gee, I...don't you have your own phone?"

"Mhm, I do... Frank's busy right now and I'm a little bit nosy. You sound kind of nervous. I can pass on a message to Frank if you like. What is it that you need to talk to him about?"

Gerard said in a sickly sweet tone as he involuntarily twirled his hair with his index finger.

"Well...nothing...um...important, just...business and uh...stuff"

It had been a while since Pete heard Gerard's voice.

"Mmmhmm... What kind of business?"

 Gerard pressed, smiling wickedly. You could hear it in his voice. He felt less intimidating on the telephone.

"You know...boring...business...stuff like...clients and..."

"And..?"

Gerard teased, grinning.

What the hell was he hiding? Gerard really wanted to know!

"...and that's it...so how have you been, like really busy right?"

Changing subjects was good. Pete couldn't get in trouble like that. Fuck, it was easier to be smooth typing then when he could hear the enchanting House Wife’s voice.

"Oh."

 Gerard tried to not sound so disappointed.

"Well, um, yeah... I've been really busy, yes. Still tired, ya know? I'm not looking my best lately."

"I can't believe that Gee, you always looked good to me."

Yeah, this was easier. He could have a normal conversation with the younger man.

"Even at your worst, you were a knockout."

Gerard cooed into the phone at how sweet Pete was being. He almost forgot the reason he was even talking to his best friend's husband in the first place.

"You're always such a charmer, Peter. I really wish you wouldn't make this hard for me."

"Oh, I can make a few things hard for you."

Pete joked around...well half-joked. He thought about the plans he made and chuckled a bit. Gerard giggled...And he's back.

"Yeah? How're you going to do that?"

Even though it has been a while (and maybe that was why it was happening in the first place), Gerard did get a little turned on.

"Oh I can think of a few ways...on my own and with others cause you know...caring is sharing Gee."

Gerard laughed at that.

"I wouldn't mind getting something together. I kind of miss your cock...Spencer's too. I can see a swingers party in the very near future."

Gerard grabbed his coffee and chugged some of it down.

"Near future...how near are we talking their baby?"

Pete could barely remember the last time he had Gerard's legs wrapped around his hips as he pounded into him.

"Oh, I don't know... How soon do you want me?"

Gerard couldn't hide the smirk in his voice.

"Mmmm, I would have you right now if I could."

Pete could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it. Gerard chuckled and looked down at his half empty cup of coffee.

"What are you and Frankie planning? Is it an orgy?"

 Gerard asked, half joking.

"Something better, but that's not a bad idea either. Would you like one again?"

Pete's brain had gone straight to his cock once again. He reached down and pushed on it relishing the feel. Gerard stopped twirling his hair. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Maybe."

 Gerard giggled.

"You Gerard Iero are a little cock tease, you know that?"

"So I've been told..."

 Gerard trailed off and sighed again.

 "I miss you and Spence a lot. I wish we could spend more fine together. It's my fault really. If I wasn't so...so buried alive by work. But that's not an excuse."

"Awww, don;t say that baby. Things are going to work out for all of us, you'll see."

Pete could hear the sadness in the younger man's voice.

"Yeah?"

Gerard perked up a bit.

 "I hope so... Frank and me... We haven't...ya know... In a while."

Gerard felt embarrassed for admitting it, but he's sure it's apparent.

"You know we are going to take care of you right? Frankie and I would never let you feel like that."

Gerard chuckled to himself.

"Oh really? The both of you?"

Pete chuckled.

"Well I don’t mean to put down my best friend, but he is not enough for you sometimes. Sometimes you just need to be...taken care of from both ends."

Okay, sometimes Pete was just a blatant horn dog.

Gerard's eyebrows quirked in mild curiosity.

"And you know that for a fact?"

 Gerard pressed, giggling loudly.

"I mean no, but I am guessing from what you just told me."

Gerard smirked deviously.

"I want you to give me details, Peter. Dirty details."

"Dirty ones huh? How dirty Mrs. Iero?"

There was play in Pete's voice, but something daring too.

"You know how dirty I like it."

Gerard purred as he twirled a tendril of his hair with his index finger.

"Maybe you can tell me when we'll all be able to get together soon. It's been a while you know."

Gerard knew he could probably get something out of Pete now since he was thinking with his cock.

"Oh baby soon is sooner than you think. We got something special planned for you boys."

Pete groaned again pushing on his cock. Gerard clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth involuntarily.

"Oh, really? That sounds like fun. So you and Frankie are putting something together?"

Gerard dug a little deeper, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

"You know we are. Gotta take good care of our babies and each other right?"

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah... So does that mean Spencer and I get to choose where to go?"

"Oh no baby, we are in full charge of this show and..."

"Hey, baby, sorry had a phone call. Oh while I was on hold I went and checked a few websites and found this cute resort and...who are you talking to?"

Frank was a little puzzled why his wide was on his phone and not his own...not that he had anything to hide, but it was still a little strange. Gerard looked up when he heard Frank's voice.

"Pete."

He mouthed, sticking the phone out to Frank. Frank was about to ask why Gerard picked up but thought better and just took the phone.

"Hel..."

"...and it has a bear skin rug that we can lay you down on and fuck you at both..."

Frank pulled the phone away and looked at it. Then he looked at his wide nibbling on a biscuit.

"What is he talking about?"

Gerard shot Frank a knowing look.

"I think you know, Frankie."

Frank looked at his wife and swallowed hard.

"I do?"

Gerard laughed. He loved the look on his husband's face.

"Pete told me everything."

"Wait...uh...I can explain?"

Gerard pointed at the phone in Frank's hand.

"Explain to Pete that Spence and I get to choose where we're gonna go."

"Fuck! Pete you fucking asshole! I never said you could come!"

Frank was pissed now.

"I should've waited to talk to Ray."

He flopped down on the bed and banged his head against the foot board.

"Not very smart if you ask me."

 Gerard said, rolling his eyes playfully. Frank was super pissed and he had a headache too.

"Ugh, so now what?"

Gerard could hear Pete whining on the phone. He sighed and leaned over to rub Frank's head.

"I'll talk to Spence. We'll figure it out."

At that moment Pete's voice left the phone.

"Frank? Frankie, are you there, it's Spence. What is my stupid husband going on about?"

Gerard quickly reached for the phone and snatched it out of Frank's hands when he heard Spencer's voice come through.

"Spence!"

"Geebaby? Is Pete talking to you?"

Gerard laughed and shook his head even though Spencer can't see him.

"Yeah. He was. Frank was just on, though. They've been planning a sexcapade behind our backs."

"Oh have they now? Well, let me hear all these  sordid details. What's the deal Geebaby?"

Gerard looked at Frank and made a face at him.

"Well, apparently they wanted to take us away on vacation somewhere and it was supposed to be a surprise. Pete spilled the beans."

Gerard filled him in.

"Pete wasn't even going! That little stool pigeon invited himself!"

Frank sulked. Gerard glared at him.

"What? I'm telling the truth! It was just supposed to be you and I baby, I swear!"

Gerard could tell that his husband was telling the truth. He smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay. I believe you, Frankie."

"I swear Geebear, I will never lie to you again or take advice from Pete."

Frank looked at Gerard with puppy dog eyes .

"Can we still go?"

Gerard grabbed Frank by the front of his shirt and pecked him on the lips. He pulled back slowly and looked into his husband's hazel eyes.

"I know, Frank and of course we can still go. I can't wait to get away with you."

"So just us?"

Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"No. Everyone."

"Huh?"

Frank looks at Gerard puzzled.

"Let's make this a family vacation."

"Wait...you mean the kids too?"

“Yup.”

There was a groan and a thunk from the phone and Gerard just laughed.


	2. Before The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wentz residence home to the soon to be widowed, Pete Wentz."  
>  "It's me, Gerard. Is Spence around?"  
> "Hey Gee...yeeeah, can you uh..."  
> "Is that Gerard?"  
> "Yeah baby, and..."  
> "Don't you yeah baby me, give me that."  
> "Hey Gee, so do you want me to kill him now or later?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Soooo how much trouble do you think Pete could possibly get in with his wife, Gerard, and Frank? Anyone? Guess you'll have to read to find out. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

Gerard prepared to make the the call to Kat and Kody. He wanted to tell them at the same time so he put together a three-way call via Skype. He waited for both his children to answer with a knowing grin on his face.

"Hey, Mom."

"Yo yo, what's up?"

"Geeze Kodes, you are not 20 again."

"I may be in my thirties now, but I still fuck like my 20's."

"Ugh, make him stop mom or I am hanging up."

Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Cut it out you two. I have something to tell you."

"What's up?"

They chorus at the same time.

"Your dad and I are going on vacation and we wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come. You can bring the family along too."

"Oh wow!"

"Mom that's..."

"It's been a while and I think it's going to be fun and we all need that, ya know? Just wanted you guys to know now and when I have more details on this I'll text you both."

Gerard looked to Kat and then to Kody. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"I'll say, Kyle is being run ragged by our not so little scamp now."

Gerard giggled. He missed the kids... And their kids. He still couldn't believe he was a grandparent.

"Yeah? How're the kids doing? I forgot to ask."

As usually, Kat had model kids that were doing amazing and Kody's kids were holy terrors.

"I swear mom, they are mini-me's without needing my DNA!"

Gerard laughed loudly.

"Oh, I know Kody. I know."

He really did, but he still loved to take care of them and be around them. It was a lot of fun for Gerard. A crash came in the background and Kody groaned.

"I gotta go, mom, call me when you figure things out."

Kody disconnected.

"Hey mom, maybe we can find a way to not take the kids. I think that Kodes needs the break honestly. What do you think? Brian and Brendon said they would love to babysit anytime. They even said they would take days off for it."

Gerard would love to have the kids on vacation too, but he couldn't agree more with Kat. Nodding, Gerard sighed.

"You're right. That's a good idea, Kat. I forget how stressful it could be to have children sometimes... It's been a while." Gerard chuckled light-heartedly.

"Don't worry grandma, we will set up a getaway where it will be all the kids are you and dad. Maybe you can teach them how to ski?"

"Okay. That sounds great... I have to go now, Kat. I need to call Spence to set up a date."

"Alright mom, love you."

Kat ended the call.

"Did I hear we are taking the kids skiing? I thought you hate skiing?"

Frank walked in with two cups of hot apple cider. He set one down on Gerard's desk. Gerard tsked and grabbed the drink.

"I'll be fine. There's nothing like a blazing fire and some hot cocoa with my wonderful husband to dilute my hatred for snow-filled activities."

"If you think that is going to fly with those hellions..."

Gerard laughed and sipped his drink.

"Yeah, we'll see... I'm gonna call Spence. We have a few things to discuss."

 Gerard said and reached for his phone.

"Alright, baby. I think I'm gonna see what Billy is up to."

He kissed Gerard and then left .

Gerard watched as Frank disappeared and then pressed Spencer's number in his most recent calls. He held the phone up against his ear and waited for his best friend to answer.

*Ring...Ring...Ring*

"Wentz residence home to the soon to be widowed, Pete Wentz."

"Oh boy." Gerard said, giggling.

 "It's me, Gerard. Is Spence around?"

"Hey Gee...yeeeah, can you uh..."

"Is that Gerard?"

"Yeah baby, and..."

"Don't you yeah baby me, give me that."

"Hey Gee, so do you want me to kill him now or later?"

Gerard swiveled around in his chair and he jokingly contemplated Spencer's question.

"Hmmm...Later. We have a few things we need to discuss right now so I don't want you to be too pre occupied at the moment."

In the back ground, Gerard heard Pete yelling thank you.

"Pete, go fucking do something productive. Make me a drink. I could use one after dealing with an idiot like you."

I love you was heard again in the background and Spencer flopped on the sofa.

"Tell me again why I married him Geebaby?"

Gerard pondered for a moment, pursing his lips. "Because he makes you laugh and he has a big dick." He giggled.

"He does doesn't he? And he uses it so well. Well, fuck. Okay, enough about Big Dick Wentz, what can I do for you Geebaby?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about when we should go on vacation and where." Gerard leaned back in his seat and pushed his free hand through his hair.

"Oh, you mean the one that my husband is going to foot the bill for entirely for getting you in trouble with Frankie?"

"Yup!" Gerard chirped proudly.

"Exactly. He sort of set himself up for that really."

Gerard still felt good about finding out... Even though Pete really gave it away.

"So what did you have in mind Geebaby? Wanna go skiing again or something tropical?"

Gerard hummed, wracking his brain. He would love to go somewhere tropical, but Kat suggested skiing, so skiing it was.

"Skiing would be fun. Kat mentioned it when I spoke to her earlier."

"You hated it, though. You were a whiny pain in the ass...more than usual."

Pete arrived with Spencer's drink.  It was a light pink with a dark pink floating on top.

"What is this?"

"It's called Lovers Revenge."

Spencer eyed the drink but took a sip.

"Fuck that's good! You gotta make one for Gee!"

Gerard listened to his two friends go on about something in the background. He thought back to when they went skiing and he could agree that he was a big-time brat. He would behave this time around.

"I'll be fine, Spence. I promise. And what should Pete make me?"

Spencer phone made a weird noise.

"Hang on Geebaby, I got another call."

Spencer quickly switched over. In a few moments he switched back, but there was another voice.

"Arthur, how wonderful to speak to you again." Ryan purred into the phone with his heavy accent.

"Oh, hey, Ryan., same to you. How've you been?"

"I'm good, but I am lonely. Armand is going to be leaving for Italy again and I am missing my lovers in America. You should come and visit me again. It would be a wonderful time."

Gerard hummed aloud as he thought for a second.

"Hey! Why don't you join us? We're going on vacation soon. You should come. It'll be a lot of fun!" Gerard exclaimed in excitement.

"Where are you going and who is going?"

"Frank, Spencer, Pete, and myself. Also Kat and Kody and their better halves. We're going skiing."

"Skiing? Why? Wouldn't it be more fun to do something else with water, like jet skiing or being on a boat? The Riviera would be a lot more fun I think, plus the beach!"

Gerard sighed. Kat wanted to go skiing.

"Nothing is really official yet, but I'll talk to everyone else."

"Well listen, if you decide on the Riviera, Armand had a friend who has a hotel on the beach. He can get us a good deal."

"Okay, Ryan. Thanks. I'll consider."

"Hey, I'm still here too you know."

Spencer was huffy. He hated to be ignored.

Gerard laughed.

"Sorry Spence. I almost forgot."'

"I see where I am wanted. Why don't you just go with Ryan then. I'll stay home and watch the kids."

"Oh stop. You know we love you." Gerard teased.

"Now, I have to go. I have a few things I need to do around the house."

"Fine. Housework is more important than your best friend. Bye forever...or until you text me."

Spencer raspberries through the phone and with a giggle hangs up.

"Until next time."

Ryan said and then it's his turn to hang up. Gerard chuckled to himself as he set his phone on the table.

"Those two."

***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***

"What is taking sooooo long?"

Frank had a headache and it was not getting any better with Pete's whining.

"I told you, the wives are still trying to figure out where to go. It's between Spencer and Kat wanting to ski and Ryan and Kody wanting to go to the beach."

Pete groaned.

"Fuck, I'll pay for both. I just wanna know! "

"Fine, I'll tell Gee then."

"Huuury!"

"Pete if you don't shut the Fuck and stop whining I'm going to gag you!"

Pete made a face.

"Promise?"

Frank smirked and pulled out his phone as he sat down on Pete's sofa and undid his belt.

* * *

Gerard felt his phone vibrate in his pocket mid conversation with Spencer in the living room of his and Frank's home. They were chatting about their recent clothing hauls—mainly lingerie of course—over wine and a plate of cheese and crackers.

"Ah, crap... Sorry Spence. My phone is going off. Give me a sec."

Gerard quickly sipped the last bit of his wine.

"Hey, good lookin'."

He answered giggling.

"Hey baby, I..."

Frank breath hitched a bit.

"...I got some good n-news for you."

"Hmm? Really? What is it?" Gerard asked.

"W-Well Pete said that he w-would be willing to pay to go to both pla-a-a, fuck, cesssss."

Gerard listened closely to Frank's voice. He knew that sound.

"That's awesome Frankie. I'll let Kat and Ryan know as soon as possible."

Gerard stuck his empty glass out to Spencer so he could fill it up.  With a now full glass Gerard sipped his drink and pursed his lips.

"Is Peter sucking you off, Frankiekins?"

He knew the answer already when he heard Frank release a deep moan. He was slightly jealous but turned on at the same time. He knew his husband was with his best friend and sometimes they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Gerard didn't mind, but for some reason, the wine had him a little envious and territorial. He didn't get laid often. And yes, that was his own fault.

"He was-wh-whining and I said I would g-gag him if he didn't-t-t stop-p-p."

Frank keened high as he bucked his hips when Pete did something that Gerard taught him.

"Oh fuck me, Gee!"

Gerard shifted in his seat slightly. He looked at Spencer and gave him a look before he put the call on speaker.

"What's he doing, Frankie?"

Gerard asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 "Tell Spencer and me what Pete is doing to you."

"Ah ah ah, he's doing that little trick with his tong-g-gue that you d-do where you, shit, ha, ah, the vein."

Frank was finding it hard to talk right now, but he knew he wanted to say something important.

"Bab-b-by, I...I...I wanna...fu..., when we go away, I'm...to you f-f-fo...ck, hours."

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat. He finished his glass of wine and sat it down on the coffee table.

"Be home in an hour."

Gerard said sternly; his voice only wavering just a little bit.

"I promise I willllllll"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Bye, love you."

Gerard quickly ended the call and turned to Spencer. He laughed; his face flushed.

"Can you believe those two?"

Gerard asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"He didn't have to leave if he wanted head. I could have done it for him."

Spencer was really worried. Usually he and Gerard would laugh about moments like this, but clearly, Gerard was bothered by Frank getting a simple blow job. He took Gerard's hand and got on his knees in front of him.

"Gerard, talk to me. What's going on? Are you and Frank fighting?"

Spencer used his full name instead of calling him Geebaby to show he was serious. Gerard frowned and took a deep breath as he looked down at his concerned best friend.

"It's been a while... He hardly asks anymore and sometimes I want to, but then I would think he won't be up for it since I've been turning him down for work."

"Gee, why didn't you come talk to me about it?"

Gerard glanced down at Spencer's hands. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just buried myself in work. I feel really stupid. Please don't mention this to anyone, okay?"

"No wonder Frank was listening to Pete's screwball ideas. He must be really worried about you. I think you both need this vacation, but are you sure you don't want to go alone? I mean like a second Honeymoon...well fourth in your case."

Gerard laughed weakly and lifted his gaze to meet Spencer's.

"No. I want this for all of us. I think we all need it."

 He gently squeezed Spencer's hand.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Spencer reached up and brushed a stray tear from Gerard's face.

"Geebaby, I'm always here for you. It is never a bother at all."

He hugged the younger man tightly.

Gerard rested his head on Spencer's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Spence. Next time I won't hide anything from you. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that Mrs. Iero."

Spencer smiled and leaned in kissing Gerard softly.

"Now, I should make my exit since you ordered your man home soon."

Gerard stood up and grabbed the older man's hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I probably shouldn't have done that. I feel bad now."

Gerard started to walk Spencer to the foyer.

 "Let's do this again soon."

"We will and I am sure it will be fine. So...skiing and then relaxing on the Riviera? I could get used to that. Looking forward to seeing you in that cute bikini of yours after you slip out of your snowbunny suit."

Gerard blushed a deep red and leaned over to peck his best friend on the lips.

"I love you, Spencer Wentz."

 Gerard murmured against the kiss.

"I love you Gerard Iero, and don’t you forget it."

One last squeeze and Spencer was heading to his car.

*

*

*

"Gee? Baby, you here?"

Frank walked into his home...except it had not felt like a home in a while. Everything was neat and clean. Gerard hardly slacked in that department despite working at the Gallery, but...

"I wish I could feel more."

Frank didn't see Gerard downstairs in the living room. He wants to check Gerard's office.

* * *

Gerard walked out of the walk-in closet and fluffed his hair up a bit. He had on a coral babydoll gown with a white garter belt and pantyhose. He looked towards his vanity mirror and double checked his red lips and painted eyes. He felt a little ridiculous for getting so dolled up, but it's been such a long time. And he knew Frank would more than appreciate it. Gerard sighed, pursing his lips at his reflection. He gave himself one final look over and then he climbed into to wait for Frank's arrival. He hoped it would be soon.

* * *

No luck in the office either. Frank went and fixed himself a mixed juice cocktail from the pitcher than Gerard made. He didn't know what fruit Gerard used, but it was damn good, even without the alcohol. He then headed up the stairs figuring that Gerard was probably asleep again.

* * *

Gerard could hear Frank coming up stairs. He sat up quickly and fixed his hair one more time as he perked up right. He waited... And then the door opened slowly and Gerard saw his husband, walking in with his head down so he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Hey Gee, I...uh..."

Frank could not speak, he could not even move, he was memorized. He had not seen Gerard dressed like that in so long. His lips were red against his pale skin and his eyes...

"Gee, you look..."

Frank's mouth was filling with saliva from the drool he was holding back. He wanted to run over and ravage the fair creature, but he also wanted to be careful with his living work of art.

"Good... I hope." Gerard giggled nervously.

He lightly licked his lips and smiled at the older man. He was so nervous, but excited too. He felt like they just met and he was in his twenties again.

"Gee..."

Frank stumbled forward nearly taking a header on the chest at the end of the bed. He landed on his knees instead. Gerard honked out a laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself.

"Are you okay?"

 He asked, trying to still his laugher. He failed miserably. Now that Frank was on his knees he could see under the baby doll and the garter the stockings were attached to. He was spell bound.

"Frank."

Gerard called out to him.

"Come here."

He beckoned him with his index finger. Frank scrambled up onto the chest and then the end of the bed. He was like a clumsy teenager that was seeing a girl for the first time. Gerard grinned and tugged on the collar of Frank's shirt when he was in reach. He pulled Frank on top of him and pecked him hard on the lips. Just that taste of his baby was intoxicating, and it made him drunk for more. He growled as the spell over him was broken. He pushed the younger man down onto his back.

"Tease, fucking cock tease."

He ran his hands all over Gerard's body touching every curve.

"Not enough skin showing."

He grabbed both sides of the baby doll and ripped them apart. He smirked cause he saw the Velcro. His wife was so used to him ripping his clothing off; he started sewing Velcro into certain ones.

"Very clever baby, very clever."

Then there was no more talking and he leaned in and began to ravage the body under him. Gerard drawled out a moan. He arched his back and pressed his fingers deep into Frank's hair. He felt so invigorated as his husband nibbled and licked his flesh. He needed this. They both did. It's been too long.

"I am, aren't I?"

Gerard asked, mid-gasp.

"I wanted to make things a bit easier for us tonight. Faster."

"I can do faster."

Frank sat up and ripped the strings from the panties off. He then took off his own shirt, pants, and underwear. He grabbed the lube and pulled Gerard into his lap, his own cock resting against his stomach.

"Fuck yourself against my cock as I prep you."

Gerard didn't wait another second. He did as he was told and he did it gladly. He gripped Frank's shoulders and gently grinds back and forth up against Frank's cock, moaning, and panting.

"Hurry."

Gerard whimpered.

Frank spread the lube on his finger and played with Gerard's opening slow and a little teasing. He knew it had been a while and he wanted to prep him properly at least. He slid one finger in and moved it in and out a bit before moving to a second and using it to press on Gerard's prostate. Gerard squeezed tighter onto Frank's shoulders and gasped.

"Oh."

Gerard's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but continue to grind back on Frank's fingers.

"There. Right there. Fuck, Frankie."

"Yeah? Want me to make you cum first?"

Gerard shifted slightly and nodded as he licked his lips exaggeratedly.

"P-please."

"I thought you wanted me to go fast thought baby."

Frank added a third finger and then leaned over Gerard and started to nibble on his jaw. He moved up to his ear.

"Now you want me to take my time? Take it nice and slow and tease you more?"

He pressed on the younger man's prostate and captured his moan in the kiss.

Gerard quickly bunched his hand in Frank's hair and tugged. He wanted to cum now. More than anything. It's been way too long. Way too fucking long.

"Please, Frankie. Please."

He felt like a broken record, but it was really all he could say. This is what he has been reduced to. A horny, pleading mess. You could see every ounce of desperation and shamelessness all over his face. He didn't care.

"Fuck me." He cried out, giving the older man his final answer.

"Not till you cum for me Geebear. Do it and I promise to fuck you so good and so hard that you won't be able to move."

Gerard closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but he could only moan. Frank's fingers were still pressed up against his prostate. It was too much. He was going to cum.

"I... I..." he trailed off and released a long, drawn out orgasm that echoed throughout the bedroom.

He would be so embarrassed if there were anyone else in the house but thank goodness their kids were grown and had families of their own. Gerard bucked and squirmed, gripping onto Frank's shoulder for dear life as his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave.

When he was finished he sighed and opened his eyes. Frank was staring down at him with this predatory look in his eyes and Gerard pulled him into an opened mouth kiss. He was still buzzing from his orgasm.

Frank growled and grabbed Gerard's hair fisting it.

"My turn now. On your knees and grip that headboard for dear life my love."

Gerard flipped over without a second thought and gripped the headboard like Frank wanted him to. He was slightly exhausted and worn out, but he didn't care. He could go for another round and get Frank off.

"Like this?"

Gerard teased as he craned his neck slightly to smirk back at his husband.

Frank took in the sight before him. His wife of 15 years on his knees dressed in white stockings and a garter belt and nothing else. His ass looked so inviting that before Frank could think he was diving in for a taste. Gerard didn't expect that. He turned to face forward as his he released a choked sob. He started to tighten his grip on the headboard without even realizing he was going it. They haven't done anything like this in a very, very long time. That was for damn sure. Frank's cock was protesting that it was still not safely nestled inside Gerard, but Frank could not help it. For the next ten minutes, he drove his wife crazy with his tongue. Then just as quickly, he pulled up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up. He pressed his chest against Gerard's back and wrapped one arm around his slender waist as he used his other hand to finally guide his cock home. Gerard grimaced, hissing loudly as he buried his face against his pillow.

"G-Go slow, okay? For now at least."

He murmured before he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He tried to relax his muscles.

"I got you, baby, don't worry."

Frank pushed in slowly. He could feel Gerard tightening up.

"Ahhh relax baby."

Gerard tried, taking a deep breath, and he felt better already. He looked back slightly and nodded his head in a way that implied he was okay now. Before Frank was feeling lust cause it had been so long, but now He could see how much his wife needed him to be gentle and take care of his body and heart. He continued forward till his cock was fully buried inside the man he loved. He wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"Let go. I have you."

Gerard shuddered. He let go of the headboard and sighed as he smoothed his hands against the bedsheets.

"You can move."

 Gerard squeaked out. He was ready. Frank took his time. He did shallow thrusts up into Gerard as he breathes in his scent and mouthed at his skin. He ran his hands up and down the silky stockings and slipped his fingers underneath straps to grab at the skin. Frank moved his hands between Gerard's thighs gently pushing then open more to get deeper. Gerard mewled and moaned as he shuddered involuntarily. Frank was close to his spot already. He screwed his eyes shut tightly as he started to press back against Frank's thrusts in a slow, grinding motion. He wanted to feel that long lost euphoric feeling.

"Fuck."

Frank was getting lost in the moment. It was better than he had remembered. Just him and Gerard and nothing else in his mind. And then there it was... That feeling. That feeling he missed so much and now he never wanted to go so long without it ever again. How did he? How did they? Gerard cried and cursed. He bit down on his pillow and gripped the bedsheets tightly as Frank hit his prostate over and over again.

"T-There. Fuck, there."

Gerard stuttered out with his mouthful of pillow. Frank could tell something was wrong with Gerard. He knew he was making him feel good, but the shaking that the younger man was doing wasn't all from ecstasy. He leaned over and pried Gerard's hands from the bedsheet lifting him gently. He turned his face towards him and saw the tears.

"Baby, talk to me, what's wrong? I know I am not hurting you, so please tell me."

Gerard shook his head frantically as he sniffled slightly.

"Nothing's wrong. Just don't stop... Please."

He begged, still feeling the pressure from Frank's thrusts against his sweet spot.

"I'm not going to stop baby. I know it feels good, it does for me too, I just want to know what is going on in here..."

Frank caresses Gerard's hair.

"...and in here."

He then places his hand over Gerard's heart.

"Please Geebear?"

Gerard blinked slowly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and at the same time he choked out a small moan.

"I'm just really, really happy right now. I'm so happy." He felt hormonal for some strange reason, but in a good way.

Gerard gently pressed into Frank's caress as if it were their last.

"I'm glad to hear that cause I am happy with you. I did not know what true happiness was till you became part of my family and then part of my soul."

Gerard smiled and giggled light heartedly.

"I feel the exact same way."

"Good."

Frank kissed Gerard as he wrapped both his arms around him again and then started to fuck him slowly with increasing thrusts aimed at his prostate. The bed shook beneath them as the headboard hit the wall. Gerard went back to writhing in pleasure as he neared another orgasm.

"I'm close."

He whispered in between groans.

"Gonna cum for me again baby?"

Frank moved to dig his fingertips into Gerard's tender hips. Now that he knew things were going to be okay with them, he could increase the intensity again. Gerard squealed involuntarily as Frank sped up. He pushed his hand to his mouth and bit down gently.

"Mhm. Yes... yes."

Gerard screwed his eyes shut as his mouth went slack.

"Fuck Gee, you feel so good. Wanna cum wanna fill you up."

Frank fucked him faster now. Gerard pushed himself up slightly on his hands and knees. He arched his back and mouthed the inside of his arm.

"Frank, oh god. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna—"

He fell forward from the force of Frank's thrusts. The older man had snapped his hips back and forth until Gerard chanted a series of whiny ‘Ah, ah, ah, ah's’ over and over again until he finally came.  He came so hard he lost his balance and collapsed back onto the bed, panting and groaning as Frank continued to pound into him for his own release.

"Fuck fuck, I'm gonna, I'm gonna....shiiiiiit!"

Frank felt like everything inside me was leaving as he thrust forward a few more times and came deep inside Gerard. He collapsed over the younger man's back panting and gasping for breath.

"Fuck, Gee, sorry,...hurt you..."

"No."

 Gerard said, smiling weakly.

"You didn't."

Frank pushed himself off his wife and landed on the bed with a groan.

"No, I thought I hurt you when I collapsed on you."

Gerard laughed and shook his head. He leaned over and pecked the older man on the cheek.

"You couldn't."

Gerard said, stifling his laughter.

"Little man."

He teased, pinching Frank's cheek after he pulled away.

"Little man huh?"

Frank grabbed Gerard and started to tickle him.

"Yeah, well this little man knows quite a few of your weaknesses...such as all your ticklish spots."

Gerard panicked and squirmed. He laughed until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Sorry!"

 He gasped out, giggling.

"I'm sorry!"

He pleaded and playfully tried to get away.

"Oh no, you don't."

Frank pulled Gerard up and over his shoulder. He balanced using the bed post as he slipped off the bed and carried Gerard out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Gerard giggled and shrieked as Frank carried him to the bathroom. He gripped the frame of the door and laughed maniacally as he prevented them from going any further.

"No! I'm sorry!"

He screamed in between obnoxious giggles.

"Too late little girl."

Frank tickled Gerard to get him to let go. He held him as he walked through to their Jacuzzi. He hit the quick fill button and watched the steam rise as Gerard continued to kick and scream playfully. In a short time, it was full.

"In you go."

Frank flipped Gerard off his shoulder and into the tub, still being careful not to hit his fragile body against the edges. Water splashed all around and Gerard squealed as he tried to adjust himself inside the warm water. He gripped the edge of the tub and inhaled loudly. He looked at Frank with his eyes wide open. He was sure he resembled a wet, angry cat now. There was still an obvious playfulness behind the look too.

"You jerk!"

 He gasped with a wicked grin on his face.

Frank stood there laughing.

"Awww what's a matter, did the pussycat get all wet?"

Without any sort of warning, Gerard pushed his arms through the water and splashed the older man until he was soaked from head to toe. Gerard didn't stop there, no, he kept going until he had to stop to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"Why you little..."

Frank jumped into the tub and began to splash Gerard as well. Soon they were both soaked along with the floor.

*

*

*

"I'm glad I installed a drain in the floor years ago cause of the kids."

Frank sat against the tub with Gerard relaxing between his legs. He sighed.

"I miss having the kids, though. This house is too quiet without them."

Gerard hummed in agreement. He nuzzled his head against Frank's shoulder and smiled. He started to reminisce.

"I miss them too... it's almost like they've taken the spirit of the house with them, ya know? I'm pretty sure their bedrooms mourn for them."

"Maybe we should think about moving. Getting a condo or a town house. Something smaller. We can still have bedrooms for when the grandkids come to stay, but not so many. What do you think Gee?"

Gerard looked back slightly and looked into Frank's eyes. That actually sounded like a good idea. They had way too much space they didn't need and it was sort of depressing living in it. Gerard knew Frank must feel abandoned sometimes when he's alone in this humongous, empty house.

"I think that's a great idea, Frankie. We could call a realtor soon."

"How about when we get back from vacation. We can even leave Jersey if you want to."

Secretly he didn't want to, but Frank wanted to keep his wife happy and he would do anything to achieve that within his means.

"Really?"

Gerard asked timidly.

That could be good for them, but that also meant that they would leave their friends and family behind.

"Anything you want baby."

Frank ran his hands over Gerard's arms soothingly.

"You just tell me and I will make it happen."

"I don't know..."

Gerard trailed off. They needed to think about this some more.

"I don't think I can."

Frank kissed the top of his head.

"You let me know, okay baby?"

Frank leaned up.

"Come on, let's get out and dry off. We should get some sleep so you can call Ryan and plan everything out with him."

Gerard smiled despite feeling a little tired now.

"Okay."

 He said and then yawned. He grabbed Frank's hand and allowed the older man to guide him back into their bedroom for their towels and bathrobes.

"You wore me out, little man."

Gerard teased, climbing into bed once he was dried off and in his silky pink, not to mention sexy, nightgown.

"Yeah, well this little man is going to give you a big surprise if you don't *yawn* stop looking so good...fuck, nope, too tired. Maybe tomorrow."

Frank pulled back the covers and he and Gerard climbed in. Frank pulled Gerard close to his chest.

"Night night Geebear."

Gerard snuggled up closer and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Frankie."


	3. Before The Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete stood at the door of Frank and Gerard's home carrying flowers and a bottle of Gerard's favorite wine. He felt like he was going on a first date.
> 
> "Wow... I'm a lucky, lucky girl."
> 
>  Gerard drawled, pulling the older man close for an exchange of kisses on each cheek. Pete was speechless. He felt like the copy boy in some 50's porn that brings flowers to his boss's wife for him and she answers in a nighty.
> 
> "Uh...wow, I mean, hey, Gee, how are you...you look...."
> 
> Gerard playfully slapped at Pete's shoulder after he was handed the beautiful flowers.
> 
> "Oh stop it you. Come in. Lunch is going to cold if we don't hurry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seductive!Gerard + Whiny!Pete x Scheming!Frank = porn chapter.

 

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Soooo Spence, have you heard from..."

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III if you ask me one more time if Gerard has made any decisions..."

"I just want to know what I am paying for, that's all."

"Then drive your ass to the house and ask him your fucking self!"

Pete ducked as his keys flew at him. He knew he really should. Pete sighed as he pulled out his phone and texted Frank.

_*Hey, is Gee home?*_

In a minute he got an answer.

_*Yeah, why what's up?*_

_*Just need to know what he is doing about the vacation.*_

_*Just call him.*_

_*Actually I was going to head over, I had some errands to run.*_

_*Okay, I'll give him a heads up. Expect to be fed. Without the kids he is going a little nuts.*_

Pete chuckled. He would not mind a home cooked meal.

_*Alright, thanks, Frankie*_

_*Sure Pete*_

*

*

*

*ring ring*

Gerard looked at his phone after he grabbed it off the kitchen island. It was Pete. He answered quickly with a smirk on his face.

"Hello?"

He chirped, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear.

Gerard was in the middle of baking a chocolate cake and he was almost finished. He just needed to decorate it after he pulled it out of the oven to cool off.

"Hey Gee, it's uh Pete. Did Frankie call you? Anyway, I was in the neighborhood and thought maybe I could drop by if you weren't busy and we can figure some stuff out for the big vacation?"

Why the fuck did he sound so nervous? Gerard grabbed a mitten and carried the cake out of the oven. He set it on the table slowly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Are you hungry? I'm making dessert."

Gerard went to the fridge to retrieve the fudge icing from inside.

 "It's your favorite coincidentally, too. Triple chocolate and fudge."

He crooned in a teasing tone. Pete groaned. He loved anything chocolate, but Gerard's triple chocolate fudge cake was a weakness. In the back of his mind he wondered if it was a set up, but he then figured he didn't give a shit.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I should grab lunch first though. Wouldn't want dessert without something good for me before it right?"

Gerard giggled and looked to the lunch he had also made while the cake had been baking.

"You can have lunch here with me. I made sliders."

"Dammit Gee, you are just too perfect. I'll be there in 10."

Gerard smirked and blew a kiss through the phone.

"See you soon Peter."

*

*

*

"God, what the fuck am I doing?"

Pete stood at the door of Frank and Gerard's home carrying flowers and a bottle of Gerard's favorite wine. He felt like he was going on a first date.

"Fuck it."

He rang the bell. Gerard covered each dish as he heard the doorbell chime throughout the house. He looked down at himself and realized he was still in his frilly apron and gown from last night. He'd been home all day for a change so he didn't even bother to get dressed up. Sighing, Gerard pushed his hand through his hair as he made his way to the foyer. He looked at the mirror that was in the hallway on the way and noticed he actually didn't look that indecent. It didn't really matter that much anyway. It was just Pete for fucks sake. Gerard pulled open the door after he unlocked it and smiled wide when he saw his husband's best friend standing there. He looked quite dapper and Gerard arched a brow at the flowers and wine. This was a very pleasant surprise.

"Wow... I'm a lucky, lucky girl."

 Gerard drawled, pulling the older man close for an exchange of kisses on each cheek. Pete was speechless. He felt like the copy boy in some 50's porn that brings flowers to his boss's wife for him and she answers in a nighty.

"Uh...wow, I mean, hey, Gee, how are you...you look...."

Gerard playfully slapped at Pete's shoulder after he was handed the beautiful flowers.

"Oh stop it you. Come in. Lunch is going to cold if we don't hurry."

He went ahead and headed for the kitchen again, burying his nose in the unique bouquet.

"These are wonderful Pete. Thank you."

He grabbed the vase from his special cupboard especially for flower vases and picked out his favorite one.

"You really shouldn't have."

"Oh, well it seemed like the right thing to do and...wow Gee, you really look good in that. You have to tell me where Frankie got it from cause I know he buys you all the vintage stuff. Let me see, do a little twirl for me."

Gerard twirled with a devious smirk etched on his face.

"It was a random gift and I never asked where he got this. I wish I knew. I'll probably ask him soon."

 He put his hands on his hips.

 "I'm glad you like it. I almost felt bad for being dressed this way. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not."

Pete chuckled.

"I admit I had a slight fantasy about you being some 50's housewife and I was your husband's lackey at work dropping off flowers cause he was too busy to. Then again..."

Pete smirked.

"...you did invite me in when your husband was not home."

Gerard gasped and pushed his hand to his chest in faux shock.

"Peter, what kind of girl do you take me for? We're here to talk business, are we not?"

 Gerard pursed his lips and cocked his hip at the older man. Pete chuckles.

"Hey, I did say it was a fantasy."

Pete walks into the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast bar.

"So what delicious things did you make as a feast for my mouth as I already have a feast for my eyes."

Pete wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard. It felt good to not be nervous again. Gerard giggled at Pete's joke and gnawed down on his bottom lip.

"Here, I'll show you."

He sashayed to the display of covered food on the island and pulled off the lid.

"Sliders. I know you don't mind vegetarian, but I have some meat ones there."

Gerard quickly grabbed from the stack of color coordinated plates on the side and started to serve the older man. He knew he was overdoing it, but he knew Pete and how much of an appetite he always seemed to have. It matched his boisterous personality.

"I do like my meat."

Pete winked and licked his lips at both present and presenter. Gerard ducked bashfully as he brought the plate of food to Pete.

"Shut up and eat."

He teased, resting his elbows on the table with his chin in the palm of his hand. Pete picked up one of the sliders & took a bite.

"How is it?"

Gerard was watching Pete intently for his reaction. Pete groaned.

"I don't know how you can make something like a burger taste like fucking filet minion, but you did. I would pay top dollar for this in a 5-star place."

Pete quickly finished the first slider and then grabbed another.

"I know you have your Gallery, but I wish you would come and work for me. Food is art too you know and we could make a fortune with your recipes."

Pete looked at the much younger man in front of him. He was still bright eyed after 15 years. Frank was really good to him and good for him. Pete could feel no jealousy, besides he did get a bit of the action now and then and it was a nice bonus...although he knew that Spencer got more.

"Excuse me Gee, bathroom."

Pete got up and headed out of the room. He pulled out his phone and went to text Frank.

_*Hey, so how much would you kill me if I said I wanted to bang your wife right now.*_

Before Pete even reached the hallway he got an answer back.

_*Six feet under plus. Widow Wentz is looking like a good name for Spencer.*_

Pete groaned.

_*He's killing me. He never changed out of what he wore last night with you, and he has that freshly fucked look that I know well.*_

No answer came for a few moments. Pete held his breath and went into the bathroom.

* * *

<>*Hey Gee, are you playing with Pete's "mind" again?*

Gerard looked down at his phone and quirked his brow when he saw the message his husband sent him on the locked screen. Gerard pulled his phone up and started to reply.

_*Maybe...? ;) I'm mostly just talking like we normally do. It's kinda funny.*_

_*Well whatever you are doing it's giving him a case of blueballs lol.*_

Gerard laughed out loud and rolled his eyes. Pete was such a horny bastard.

_*I'm just being myself lol. It's not my fault Pete always wants to fuck me ;p. I'm going to mess with him deliberately now...just to see how long he takes to crack.*_

_*That's My girl, just be nice and reward him sweetly.*_

_*Oh, I will.*_

Gerard lowered his phone and smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

*

*

*

Pete thought it would be smart to just leave. He didn't want to ruin either friendship. He could email Gerard about their plans.

"Hey Gee, I think I'm gonna skip dessert."

He rounded the corner into the kitchen and his jaw dropped. Gerard heard the gasp and he knew he had already succeeded in what he was trying to accomplish. He turned his head and looked over at the older man like he wasn't even standing there looking the way he was. Gerard had gotten dressed, well...less dressed after he finished texting Frank. He was in a bustier and stocking. Everything was black so it made his pale skin paler in contrast. He loved the way his legs looked and even applied light makeup. It was mainly a tinted lip and blushed cheeks with mascara, but it made him look sultry.

"Aw..."

Gerard crooned, turning around all the way so he could reveal himself to the older man some more. "You have to stay. It's your favorite."

He allowed his voice to become high and whiny.

"I-I-I..."

Pete could feel himself drooling and his cock go from zero to 100.

"Gee. Why are you?"

Gerard smiled and put his hand on his hip.

"Why am I...? What?"

He feigned cluelessness.

"You changed...I mean...you look...I don't..."

Pete kept attempting to speak but was losing the battle. Gerard seductively stalked over to the older man, intentionally exaggerating the sway in his hips.

"C'mon."

Gerard whispered giving no answer to Pete’s question as he grabbed his hand.

 "Have a seat. I'll serve you."

He drawled and brought Pete back to his previous spot. Gerard pulled the lid off the cake and grabbed the knife he liked to use and cut into it. He carefully set the giant piece on the next plate on the stack and set it in front of Pete.

"Wait."

Gerard said just as Pete went to try it.

"Here, let me do it."

He delicately grabbed the fork out of Pete's hands as their eyes locked intensely. Gerard smiled and scooped a piece of the cake before he brought it towards Pete's mouth.

"Open wide."

Pete was in too much shock to not obey. He opened his mouth and the fork was slid in. He groaned. The cake was amazing, but the creature serving it to him was even more amazing.

"Scoot back a bit."

Gerard instructed, setting the fork down on the plate. Pete did as he was told, still too stunned to properly react.

Gerard walked around the table and slithered onto the older man's lap.

"I think this is much better, don't you?"

Gerard asked as he reached for the fork and another piece of the cake. Pete didn't know what to do with his hands. He knew where he wanted to put them, but every time he looked up at Gerard and saw his exposed pale skin, he found he could not function properly. Gerard felt accomplished. He knew for a fact that he had stunned Pete. In fact, he could feel it…literally. It was pressed against his ass. Gerard giggled and it echoed throughout the kitchen.

"How's the cake?"

He shifted slightly against Pete's confined erection.

"Fuck...I mean, delicious, moist, firm, dark, rich, ass...no wait..."

Gerard honked out a goofy laugh and craned his neck slightly to catch Pete's eye.

"You're such a perv."

Gerard whispered, leaning closer to press an innocent kiss against the older man's lips. If the cake tasted good before it tasted like heaven now. Pete had to fully restrain himself from grabbing Gerard and throwing him down on the floor.

"Gee...why are you doing this to me?"

Gerard smiled sheepishly at him and turned away again. He started to play with his hands.

"Because you're my friend and I like teasing you. It's really easy and actually pretty funny."

Gerard admitted as he started to climb off of him.

"It's this sort of messed up game, I thought you and I played... Is it too much? If it is let me know. I'll stop, okay?"

Gerard could sense that Pete was actually becoming sexually frustrated. He could satisfy him, but he wasn't sure if he should. They've never done things alone before. This wasn't Spencer or Frank. It was Pete. It would feel like cheating and he didn't want to ruin their dynamic.

"Gee."

Pete grabbed the younger man and pulled him back into his lap.

"I love you just as much as I love Frankie. I love that you go through all the trouble for me. It makes me feel special and I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. I always ask permission."

Pete pulled his phone and showed Gerard the last text he got from Frank.

_*Hey Pete, just have fun with Gee. I trust you guys never to go too far. I love you both._

Gerard looked at the text and he read it over a few times. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. And I love you too. I really am sorry."

"Well...if you are truly sorry...you can make it up to me."

Pete wiggled his eyebrows and placed his hands on Gerard's slender hips made even more by the bustier.

"Yeah?"

Gerard giggled.

 "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I would never ask you to get on your knees for me...mostly cause I like you in my lap so...how about a good old fashion make out session while I jerk both of us off."

Gerard felt his cheeks sting. He nodded bashfully and grabbed Pete's face with delicate fingers.

"I wanna help."

Gerard’s voice low and hushed. He started to lower his hand down Pete's chest as he placed his moist lips against his jaw. He nipped at him there and worked the fly of his slacks down swiftly. He popped open the button next and then pushed his hand inside his pants to feel him. Pete shuddered. Gerard's hand was cool against his skin. He brought one hand up and ran it through his dark hair as he spoke with a hitched breath.

"I like the black. It makes you look sultry."

Pete moved Gerard's head and tilted it up to kiss him. Gerard kissed him back and moved his hand until he was able to grip Pete's cock.

"I'm glad you think so..."

Gerard murmured, starting to stroke the older man off now.

"That's what I was going for."

"Oh fuck, your hand feels amazing. Wanna make you feel good too."

Pete reached forward and touched the head of Gerard's cock that was peeking out of the top of the tiny panties he was wearing. Gerard inhaled sharply, thrusting up into Pete's hand.

"Oh god..."

He gasped and his hand started to speed up as he gripped Pete tighter. Pete pulled Gerard tighter onto his lap till he trapped their cocks together. He reached down and laced his hand with Gerard's. He leaned in and started to trail his tongue and mouth over the boy's exposed shoulder to his collarbone where he bit lightly. A few minutes like this and Gerard lets go and he cums hard slumping against Pete's frame as his orgasm rips through him.

"Fuck, you look so beautiful exposed like this."

Pete moved heavy breaths through each word as he chased his own orgasm. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat as he continued to come undone. He lowered his hand towards Pete's and pushed it aside so that he could help finish him off himself.

"Come on...come on."

Gerard urged through gritted teeth.

"Cum for me."

He growled and started to stroke Pete faster as he pressed his body hotly against his. Pete tipped his head back letting Gerard take full control. In the back of his mind he wished that the younger man would slip to his knees, but he had no voice to make that happen. He thrusted his hips up bouncing Gerard around on his lap a bit. Gerard jerked him, moaning and panting as if he were the one having another orgasm rush through him. Gerard wrapped his free hand around Pete's jaw and dipped his tongue into his mouth to taste him as he quickened his stroke and tightened his grip.

"That's it."

Gerard drawled against the older man's mouth.

 "Come on."

The room felt like the inside of an oven and Gerard could only hear the sound of skin hitting skin. It wasn't as strange as Gerard thought it would be to be with Pete like this... Alone. It felt like Spencer and Frank in a way. He could see that now. This was one of his best friends. Pete thrusted a hand in Gerard's hair and gripped it tight as he let him swallow the moan that followed the torrent of cum welling out of him all over Gerard's hand and their thighs. Gerard sighed, smiling sheepishly. He planted a wet kiss against Pete's lips and hummed in satisfaction.

"Good boy."

Gerard said with a giggle.

"Tired boy."

Pete yawned against Gerard's mouth tasting him and smiling.

"You wore me out, baby."

Gerard gently climbed off of Pete, after one more kiss, and fixed his robe.

"Mmmm, sorry about that."

Gerard smirked, adjusting his bustier.

 "Can I get you something to drink? We have lemonade, cola, water..."

he trailed off, going to the fridge.

Pete tried to listen to Gerard, but he was so blissed out that he just slipped off to sleep.

*

*

*

"Geebear, I'm home!"

Frank walked in and stopped short. Pete was asleep on the sofa.

"Wore you out huh?"

Frank chuckled and ruffled Pete's hair as he went in search for his wife. Gerard was in his office, on his computer. He didn't bother to change his outfit. In a way, he felt like a powerful CEO woman and it made him laugh a little every time he looked across the room towards the large mirror hanging on the wall.

Gerard blinked away from his laptop when he heard the sound of Frank's voice echoing throughout their home. Just as he sends his last email Frank enters his office.

"Hey you."

Gerard said, smiling wide as he shut his laptop closed.

"So I am guessing that Pete is going to be even more excited about the trip now huh?"

Frank looks his wife up and down.

"And I can see why. Baby, you look amazing!"

Gerard pushed his hands through his hair and fluffed it a little.

"This old thing? Nah, I just think he's in a bit of a food-coma."

Gerard crinkled his nose as he smiled.

"Food coma huh?"

Frank walked over to Gerard and stood behind him. He pressed his hands down the front of the bodice.

"I wonder what he ate?"

He leaned over and started to nibble the younger man’s neck. Gerard pushed his hand against the back of Frank's neck as he tipped his head to the side.

"Ooh-la-la... down boy."

He purred.

"Awww, you're no fun."

Frank kissed one last time and then backed off like requested.

"Ugh, I am exhausted."

Frank walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

"I really can't wait for this vacation Gee. I could really use it."

Gerard got up and joined his husband on the sofa. He rested his head on the older man's shoulder and sighed as he allowed himself to melt into the cushions and on Frank.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

Gerard trailed off and closed his eyes.

 "It's going to be great."

"So have you decided yet where you want to go or are you taking Pete's idea and going both places?"

Gerard blinked his eyes back open and pushed his hand on Frank's knee.

"I think I'm taking Pete's idea. Both would be fun. We never get to do stuff like that anymore, ya know? We can have both."

He wanted to let them have this one, but he felt a little guilty... only a little.

"For once I agree with him too. We can go to the Rivera with Ryan first and then take him to the mountains. "

"I *yawn * third that."

A sleepy Pete wandered in. He curled up in Frank's lap and laid his head on Gerard's lap.

Gerard giggled and patted the side of Pete's warm face.

"Good. Then it's settled... Now, who wants to help me out of this outfit?"

Pete leaped out of Frank's lap as fast as Frank stood up. Suddenly they were both wide awake and full of energy. Frank grabbed Gerard and tossed him over his shoulder as he and Pete made their way to the bedroom with Gerard laughing all the way.


	4. Before The Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. Um...are you sure I look okay? I'll wear something else if it's too much."
> 
> "Baby, you are as beautiful as the day I married you. You can make anything look amazing."
> 
> Frank pulled Gerard into a kiss. Gerard quickly wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders and kissed him back, deeply. He even started to forget that Kyle was still in the room.
> 
> "You're just saying that to make me feel better."
> 
> Gerard murmured against Frank's lips.
> 
> "Nah, you are the one person in the world that I would never bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and Merry Christmas Eve...eve. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy this early holiday gift from my Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ and I! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

"So I finalized everything with Brendon and Matt. They have a whole Itinerary planned for the kids."

Kody was trying not to laugh hearing the excitement in his sister's voice. They were on a three way call this time cause she was still at work.

"Calm down Kat, you would think that you had never taken a vacation before."

"Fuck you Kodes, it's not the same taking kids with you. As much as I love them, I am looking forward to spending time with just Gabe for a while."

Gerard laughed light heartedly as his kids bantered. He missed moments like these.

"She's right, Kody. It really isn't the same, but I'm sure you know that already."

Gerard could hardly contain his excitement too. He wanted to leave NOW. He couldn't wait to push away work and allow himself to escape from it all. He was glad he had a reliable assistant and crew. He wouldn't be able to do this if he didn't. Plus, they wanted him out of the office anyway. He'd been a wired, hypersensitive mess from being overworked.

"Alright ladies, calm down. Geeze, take a fucking joke. It's not that big a deal."

"Oh yeah Kody? When was the last time you were able to ram you cock up Kyle's ass and make him scream?"

Kody got really quiet after that. Gerard went quiet too. His face had enough expression to speak for its self, but he knew he had to steer this conversation elsewhere.

"Wow, so did everyone start packing already?"

"Yeah, Gabe and I are already. The kids have been talking about spending time with Brendon and Matt too."

Gerard hummed.

"Yeah? That's good. Dad and I still have a bunch of packing to do. I still don't know what I'm gonna wear all week. I wanted to keep it simple, but not too simple. Maybe you could help me?" Gerard asked his daughter with hopefulness.

"Oh man Mom, I wish I could, but I still have so much to wrap up at work."

The guilt was evident in her voice.

"What about Kyle Mom? He has really good taste now."

Gerard pondered for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay, I trust him."

Gerard let out a small giggle.

"I'm gonna have to go now, but I'll see you guys soon okay? Kody, can you let Kyle know I'll need his help? Send him over whenever he wants. I'll be home all day."

"Already texting him Mom."

"Okay, bye guys. Love you both."

 Gerard ended the call when they both said their farewells and I love you too's. He exited his office, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want to go back in there today, but he knew he would have to at some point. He sighed dejectedly at the thought of working as he made his way to his and Frank's room. He went straight for the closet and entered. His eyes explored everything that was displayed as he put his hands on his hips.

He really needed help.

*

*

*

"I got it!"

Frank got up when the doorbell rang.

"Yes?"

He was surprised to see his son in law."

"Well what brings you round Kyle?"

Gerard was already half way down the steps when he saw Kyle.

"Yes! You're here! Thank goodness!"

Gerard exclaimed, rushing to his step son/son in law.

He grabbed the younger man's hand and tugged him away from Frank excitedly.

"He's here for me. He's going to help me with my vacation wardrobe."

And before he could disappear with Kyle he pecked Frank on the cheek and batted his lashes at him as he prepared to ask him for a favor.

"Could you bring us up something to snack on, sweetie? Oh and something to drink, too."

 He added a pout and puppy eyes.

 "Pwitty pwease?"

Frank chuckled.

"Sure baby. I'll find you guys something."

He kissed Gerard on the cheek and then left. Gerard brought Kyle to his and Frank's bedroom and opened the closet door.

"Okay, so I'm pretty much stumped. I don't know what to bring."

He said as he pulled out a few outfits.

 "What do you think I should do? Should I..."

Gerard trailed off and pushed a gown against his frame.

"I mean. I don't even know where I would wear this. It was a compulsive buy."

"Stop stop, you are going about this all wrong."

Kyle took Gerard's hand and brought him to his vanity.

"Sit."

Kyle got on his knees in front of the delicate man.

"We are spending two weeks away. One week where there is sun, but also a possibility of rain and one in the snow where we can have sun or be snowed in. You have to think about that."

Kyle gave Gerard's hand a squeeze and stood up.

"Let's start with bathing suits."

*

*

*

"Here we are ladies, I whoa!"

Frank arrived with the snacks and pretty much stopped dead in his tracks. There was his wife with his son in law, modeling a bathing suit. It was a lacy pink, clearly not for swimming in, but for sunbathing in, suit that had cross strips perfectly placed for some modesty, but not much. Frank constantly had to remind himself that Gerard was a man. The way he could pull off women’s clothing though still left Frank floored.

"I like it, but I don’t know if you want to wear it in public or not."

Kyle walked around moving the fabric here and there.

"I mean it is the ocean and there will be rocks and shells, but then again, you can go topless at the Riviera too."

"The hell he can!"

Kyle and Gerard turned and saw Frank. Frank blushed.

"I mean...uh..."

Gerard looked down at himself and sighed.

"I'm not as fit as I used to be. I'm a little self-conscious being out in public like this if I'm completely honest."

"What? No baby, I didn't mean it like that."

Frank walked in and took his wife gently in his arms.

"I don't want anyone to see what a hot sexy little thing I'm married to cause they will try and steal you from me and I will go to jail for killing them ."

Kyle laughed.

"Now I know where Kody gets it from."

Gerard looked at Kyle and smiled at him.

"Yeah. Um...are you sure I look okay? I'll wear something else if it's too much."

"Baby, you are as beautiful as the day I married you. You can make anything look amazing."

Frank pulled Gerard into a kiss. Gerard quickly wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders and kissed him back, deeply. He even started to forget that Kyle was still in the room.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Gerard murmured against Frank's lips.

"Nah, you are the one person in the world that I would never bullshit."

"Look, I know you two would love to get it on, but we have three closets to go through and unless you want Kody here looking for me..."

Gerard gasped and pulled away from Frank so he could put his hands on his hips.

"There is no way I'm letting Kody near my clothes. He'll just make a mess and try to play dress up!"

"Nah, he's not into the feminine look, although..."

Kyle picked up a pair of Gerard's favorite boots. In fact the ones that Kody made Kyle wear years ago at the club.

"He might steal these back."

Gerard snatched the boots out of Kyle's hands and pressed them against his chest.

"He wouldn't dress up seriously. You know how he is."

Kyle laughed.

"Alright Grandpa, out of here."

He separated Frank from Gerard and pushed him out the door. He then turned back to Gerard.

"Now that we have swim suits, let's talk cocktail dressed."

*

*

*

Frank woke up on the sofa. He looked at the clock and saw he had been asleep for about four hours.

"Surly they must be done by now."

Frank made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Well, I think that's everything."

Gerard zipped up the last of his many suitcases.

 "Thanks again Kyle. I really can't thank you enough."

"I was happy to help. It was nice to get a break from the kids. I do love them, but I am so looking forward to this trip."

Kyle looked down at his shoes.

"Between you and me, Kody and I have had almost no time together."

Gerard frowned as Kyle started to open up to him.

"I know sweetie. Don't worry though, okay? We're all going to get away for a while and it's going to be fun. I promise."

Gerard could relate to Kyle. He felt the same way about Frank. They all needed this vacation. Not just him.

"I hope so. You know...he works with a lot of young up and comings at the office and..."

Gerard glared at the younger man and shot him a concerned look.

"Kyle... Don't worry. I know what you're thinking and he won't. He's not like that. You know how Kody is. He really, really loves you and he would never."

Kyle drops on the bed heavily.

"I just...I was at the office earlier this week to drop something off and I thought it was at a fashion show. I mean, they are cooks and waiters and...they looked like runway models. Some were flirting with him...he didn't push them away either, just laughed. He hadn't seen me yet."

Gerard took a seat next to Kyle and rubbed his back gently.

"He's a nice man and even if someone were flirting with him I don't think he would even realize. Kyle, I've been through that sort of thing and... and it's hard, but this isn't one of those things. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I think I do, I just...I know who he was all those years ago and I wonder if...he is just bored with me."

Gerard took a deep breath and released. He could see himself in Kyle now.

"I could only tell you this; he's not bored with you. He never will be. He loves you, Kyle. That man fucking loves you. You're all he talks about and I'm sure those poor, young 'runway model' looking twinks know more about you then most people who do know you from how much he talks about you."

Gerard started to rub Kyle's shoulders.

"He's very much like his dad. When he loves someone he never stops and he would never do anything to hurt you. Skin me alive if I'm wrong."

Kyle laughed as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm pathetic aren’t I Gee?"

Gerard tsked the younger man and pulled him until his head was resting on his shoulder.

"No... of course not. You're just feeling lonely and I think it's intimidating you. You know... A while back I got kind of jealous of this singer that was in a band Frank was signing. She was very pretty and full of life..."

Gerard trailed off and paused. He could hear Frank's voice in his head. He was telling Gerard he was very pretty and full of life.

"I think I just tried so hard to picture him with her because I don't think of myself as someone who could make him as happy as he makes me."

He wanted to take that back. He felt stupid for saying it, but it was true.

"Gee...Frank was stupid enough that he lost you once. Do you think he is going to risk doing that again?"

"Absolutely not."

Kyle looked up and saw Frank in the doorway. He wondered how long he was standing there listening. Did he hear what he said about his son? Would he be angry? Kyle started to tremble. Gerard smiled up at Frank and started to rub gentle circles on Kyle's back.

"Hey, it's okay."

Gerard whispered and kissed the top of Kyle's head.

 "My point was... I just think you need to spend more time with Kody. Those thoughts will leave you and it won't matter anymore. He would never cheat on you, okay?"

"If he ever did Kyle, I would have few choice words with him cause you are the best thing that has ever happen to my kid. Without you, he would still be some playboy dipping his stick in any twink that came along. He had no direction at all and I am so grateful that you showed him the error of his ways."

Kyle blushed. He didn't think he was that amazing. Gerard beamed at everything Frank said to Kyle. It was true, all of it.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

 Gerard grinned as he tightened his hold on Kyle.

"Shit, you're better than my dad at making me feel better. Speaking of, I need to call him. He has been going into workaholic mode with March Madness coming up. Poor Tommy is a mess."

Gerard released his motherly hold on Kyle and allowed him to get up.

"Okay honey. Tell them both I said hi. And remember, vacation is right around the corner so try not to worry too much. We're going to have a great time."

"I wish they would take a vacation too."

Kyle leaned over and kissed Gerard's cheek. He got a soft hand on the shoulder from Frank and then he waved and left.

"I'm going to kill my son."

Frank began pacing the room.

"How could he do that to that sweet boy?!"

Gerard got up from his spot on the bed and grabbed Frank's hand and tugged him to sit down.

"Frank, you don't know if he did anything. I don't think he would. Kody would never."

 Gerard consoled the older man.

"Have a little faith in your son. He's faithful to Kyle."

"Did you see how broken that kid is?"

Frank was fuming. Gerard pushed his hand against Frank's chest and tried to look him in his eyes.

"Yes and I think he's going to realize he's just being paranoid. I've been there Frank and I know you have too. Just because he feels that way doesn't mean Kody is at fault. They both hardly get to see each other and I know it sucks. I'm sure Kody is just miserable without his husband."

"Sounds like Tommy is too. Did you invite them on the trip?"

Frank wondered if maybe Gerard thought it would bother him having his ex there, but Billy and he had become great friends over the last five years. Gerard's eyes lit up.

"No! But I should. That's a great idea. I'll shoot Tommy a text."

 Gerard reached for his phone and started to compose a message. It was quick and simple...lots of emojis because he loved those things.

"There." Gerard said. "I do miss those two. Billy texted me... a month ago? I can't even remember what it was about—oh, it was a question about lingerie. He wanted to ask me what Tommy would like as a gift." Gerard laughed, smacking the side of his head.

"A little late for that huh."

Frank hoped that Gerard would realize how busy he had been lately.

"Okay Gee."

Frank got up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to figure out dinner and then call Billy."

Gerard looked up from his phone just as he received a notification and smiled at Frank.

"Okay. I'll start up on dinner soon. I'll let you know when it's finished."

Frank smiled and then left the room.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

"Geeze Geebaby, how much luggage are you bringing?"

Spencer was helping Gerard bring his suitcases down stairs while they waited for Pete and Frank to finish at the airport. Frank decided he wanted to fly them there. The others were taking a private jet.

"I can't believe that both Kat and Kody are still holding it over your heads that time you fucked on the plane home from the resort. That was like forever ago!"

Gerard blushed and lightly swatted at Spencer's shoulder.

"And now you are too!" He squealed. "And I just have one more. That's the one with all the lingerie. I added a few more pieces last night. I'm surprised I had room left."

Gerard went back upstairs for the last bag.

"Now you are talking Geebaby, I can't wait to see you in...and out of them!"

"In and out of what?"

Spencer had just shouted after Gerard when the husband's arrived.

"Just Gerard's choice for clothing."

"Gee doesn't need clothing, he can walk about naked all day and that would be fine with me."

"Pete..."

"What? Just stating facts right Frankie?"

Gerard grabbed his lingerie bag off the bed and carried it on his shoulder. He exited the room and smiled when he saw that Frank and Pete were back.

"I'm all set."

He walked down stairs and pecked Frank on the cheek.

"How did everything go?"

"We just need to load the car and we can head to the airport."

Frank started grabbing the suitcases and carrying them out. Pete...grabbed both Gerard and Spencer and tossed them over his shoulders.

"I got what I need, let’s go."

Gerard squeaked and held on for dear life. He looked at Spencer and they both laughed once they settled as Pete carried them to the car.

*

*

*

"Are we there yet?"

"Pete, if you ask that one more time!"

Pete huffed. He thought it would be cool sitting in cock pit, but he was bored as fuck.

"Why don't you go see what the wives are doing."

Pete sighed and unbuckled. He headed to the back of the plane. Gerard flipped through his fashion magazine and highlighted things that he would want to buy. Spencer was doing the same.

"This."

 Gerard pointed with his pink highlighter as he tipped the page he was on in Spencer's direction.

 "This gown is to die for. Could you imagine it with a stiletto and a rose gold necklace?"

"Hey hey ladies, what's going on here?"

Pete walked in and leaned against the wall. Gerard looked up from his magazine and pursed his lips.

"Prepping for our shopping spree. What's going on with you?"

"He's bored."

Gerard smirked and Spencer smirked as well as Pete sighed and flopped in one of the chairs.

"There's nothing to dooo."

Gerard closed his magazine and stared Pete down like he was prey.

"You know..."

He leaned over Spencer lap slightly.

"There are a few things you could do to kill the boredom."

Gerard diverted his eyes to the front of Pete's pants.

"But only if you're _up_  for it."

Pete suddenly perked up and Spencer had to laugh. Gerard was a perfect tease.

"I don’t know Geebaby, I think he needs some incentive."

Spencer turned Gerard's face carefully to him and kissed him. Gerard kissed back instantly. It was slow and sensual. This was quite the incentive indeed and right now Gerard could feel Pete's eyes exploring every inch of them as they kissed. Spencer pushed his hand into Gerard's hair. His other one groped his hips and moved around to his ass. A moan bubbled up from the back of Gerard's throat. He pressed his hand towards Spencer's cheek and allowed his other hand to go to his shoulder. He went to straddle him and when he was on the older man's lap he regretfully tore his lips away and started to trail kisses along his throat. Pete had to do everything to hold himself back. The wives looked so beautiful together. He realized that Frank was missing it all. Quickly he took his phone out and began to record them.

"Oh."

Gerard squeaked out when he saw Pete holding his phone up to them. He pulled away from Spencer's neck and then went back to his lips. Spencer peeked over and saw the camera too. He should have known that his husband would do that.

"Hey Geebaby, how about you show Pete how well you use that pretty mouth of yours."

Gerard nodded, licking his lips slowly. He slipped down onto his knees, in between Spencer's legs, and tugged on the belt buckle on his pants. He pulled the belt through the loops skillfully and when he tossed it away he went straight for the button and then the zipper with nimble fingers. Spencer was free in under a minute and now Gerard had a tight grip on his best friend's cock, stroking him in a steady pace. Gerard smirked at the camera right before he wrapped his lips around the head of Spencer's cock. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it as he gripped and stroked the base. Spencer pushed his hands in Gerard's hair and licked his lips for the camera. He groaned as he gripped and then started to fuck Gerard's mouth.

"Jesus you two."

Pete's cock was straining in his pants as watched his wife get blown by his best friend's wife. It was not that he never saw that, hell he had seen it many times, but each time he was in awe. Gerard moaned around the older man's cock and pressed his hands on top of his thighs. He diverted his eyes to Pete/the camera and stared as Spencer fucked his mouth.

"Fuck Geebaby you are doing so good right now. Love the way you take my cock down your throat."

Spencer didn't talk too much like this, but he was hamming it up a bit for the video. Gerard flicked his eyes back up to Spencer and he pulled off to speak.

"I want Pete to fuck me."

 Gerard declared. His voice was rough and his eyes were like fire.

"I'm sure Pete would love that. When we land and get to the hotel, we will spread you out on the bed and I will ride you, while Pete fucks you and I suck Frankie's cock."

Spencer looked up and away from Gerard at his husband. His eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Would you like that Pete?"

"Fuck, I would love if you two blew me right now before I explode."

Gerard looked up at Spencer and stroked him again before he pulled away completely.

"C'mere."

He beckoned Pete to come closer as he shifted in his spot. Pete just fell into the seat that his wife vacated. He watched as Spencer dropped to his knees, cock still exposed. He reached up and undid his jeans and slid them down a bit.

"Commando huh baby? We’re you planning something?"

Pete looked wide-eyed.

"No no, I just...I packed them all and didn't realize it till it was too late."

Gerard giggled and leaned over one of Pete's knees. He gripped his thigh and pushed his hand up until it was inching towards his erection.

"I don't know if I believe that, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Gerard scooted over so that Spencer could have more room. Pete watched as these two beautiful creatures leaned in and each too one side of his cock between their lips. They slid from the side to the top where they licked and sucked on the head together. Pete almost dropped the phone. Gerard looked up at Pete as he licked along his shaft. He tried to hide his smile when Pete tipped his head back and groaned.

"You two really are trying to kill me."

"Damn Geebaby, he figured out our plot."

Spencer took control for a second after Gerard pulls off and deep throated Pete a few times. Then he pulled off with a line of pre chum shining on his lips. Gerard went down next. He pressed his hand against Pete's balls and massaged them as he took his cock into the back of his throat. He sucked and pulled back and then took him again. He did that four more times before he pulled off to pull Spencer into a sloppy kiss as he wrapped his hand around Pete's length. Spencer’s hand joined his and they kissed lazily as they both fisted Pete's cock. Spencer knew that Frank would not last much longer. Pete's legs began to shake as he grew closer to his climax. Gerard moaned and smoothed his free hand up and down Pete's thigh. He looked up at the lens of the phone and licked his lips obscenely.

"That's it, baby. Cum all over our faces."

Gerard drawled before he nibbled on his bottom lip. Pete watched through the lens as both boys leaned down and just licked the head. The way their tongues darted out steaking the pre cum beads was all he could take as he erupted all over their lips and chin. He was shaking as the camera witnessed them licking their faces to catch all the cum there.

"Jesus. I can't leave you guys alone for a second can I?"

Frank appeared through the curtains from the cock pit. He had to piss and threw the cruise control on for a second, but he didn't think he would see this sight and now his cock was more interested in spewing something else out.

"Nope."

Gerard chimed, giggling.

"Don't be jealous, Frankie. If you want a turn all you have to do is ask.”

Frank smirked.

"Why would I be jealous when I have had all three of you on your knees for me before."

Frank swaggered forward. He pulled Pete into a kiss that if Pete's was not already weak in the knees he would have dropped right there. When Frank finished with him, he grabbed Spencer and did the same. Spencer dropped into Pete's lap shaking.

"And now what were you saying Mrs. Iero?"

Frank backed Gerard against the wall and pinned him there. He leaned in and nosed at his neck.

"You wait till we land. You will not be able to leave the room for 24 hours after I get through with you."

He bit at Gerard's collar bone. Gerard shuddered involuntarily and released a breathy moan.

"Promise?"

He asked in a whisper. Frank chuckled.

"You know it baby."

He pulled Gerard into a searing kiss and then left him for the bathroom.


	5. Before The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I've got five big and ugly strikes on the inside of my thigh and this scar on my hip... well, a few scars, but I don't like to talk about that much. I can't imagine what you've been through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am excited to announce that I have two new betas! I have yet to work with the other one, but for a short time I have the lovely Oliver...who may or may not have a proper name here, I need to find out so i can tag them! ^0^
> 
> They have done a lovely job of betaing this chapter for me and I hope you like it too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

"I may have over packed."

Gerard and Spencer were looking at all six of his open suitcases. They were in their suite and Gerard was sitting on the California king size bed with his hands in his hair. Lingerie and swimsuits were everywhere.

"Did you pack any real clothing?"

"Yes he did, I made sure of it."

Kyle arrived at the door with Kat and Tommy.

"Gee, it’s so good to see you."

Even after five years Tommy was still the shy boy he was back at the House. Gerard got up and pulled everyone into hugs and kisses.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too."

He smiled at the younger man.

"I'm glad you all made it safe and sound."

"Mom, let's go shopping. I wanna hit the boardwalk before the tourists arrive."

Kyle nodded.

"Tommy you wanna come?"

"Oh...maybe I should ask Billy first?"

"Fuck that shit, you are coming with us. You don't need permission right Mom?"

Gerard grabbed Tommy's hand and held it firmly.

"Of course not. We're our own people. If our husbands wonder where we are they can just text us."

Tommy was still one of the last trained Wives. It was a hard habit to break.

"O-Okay Gee."

"Come on. Let's go!"

Gerard beamed, jetting out of the room with Tommy's hand in his. Tommy was still nervous, but he admired Gerard's ability to take control of his life. Tommy wanted that too.

"Taxi!"

Kyle hailed a cab and the four of them climbed in and took off.

*

*

*

"I love this place!"

Gerard squealed, dragging Tommy through the store as he grabbed and yanked clothing off of racks. He had so many outfits he wanted them to try on, which was rare because he never found more than three things that he liked. This was probably one of the best shopping sprees he's ever been on and he's been on a lot. Tommy was in awe. He had only a few things since he didn't think he looked good in much. Everyone was always praising Gerard. Tommy was just a waif compared.

"It all will look great on you Gee."

Kat and Kyle disappeared to another part of the store. Gerard held up a pretty blouse and pressed it up against his chest in front of a body mirror.

"Yeah? I don't know if everything will. Here, see?"

Gerard pulled the top away to press it against Tommy instead.

 "This will look way better on you. It goes with your complexion."

Gerard looked him up and down and smiled.

"Wow, that's really pretty. You should try it on."

He said as he walked Tommy to the changing rooms.

"I don't think I could pull that off. I'm not...like you."

Tommy almost called Gerard sexy, but that would be wrong. He belonged to Frank ...well and Spencer and he heard some talk about Pete and Ryan...but he didn't know if it was true. Gerard frowned.

"Not like me?"

What was that supposed to mean?

"Don't be silly, Tommy. Come here."

Gerard dragged him into a stall and shut the door behind them.

 "I'll try this one on."

He held up a sexy, lace dress and glanced at the body mirror across from them.

"I hope it fits."

Tommy swallowed hard as Gerard started to take off his clothes. Gerard slipped the dress on and released a sigh of relief. It actually fit.

"How does it look?"

He turned and asked the younger man with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Beautiful."

Tommy stares in awe.

"Really?"

Gerard pushed his hands on his hips and faced the body mirror again. He turned to the side and flattened his stomach with his hands as he straightened his body out.

"I would have to wear my corset with this."

Tommy took a moment to close his eyes and imagine Gerard in a corset. He stifled a moan.

"Frank is going to love you in that."

Gerard smiled.

"Yeah, I think he would... hmm..."

He looked at himself for a minute longer before he tore his eyes away from the mirror.

"So now it's your turn. Here"

Gerard handed the younger man the outfit. Tommy's choice is much safer and subdued. It's a dull tan. Tommy takes his t-shirt off and then slips the simple frock on. He then undoes his pants and looks in the mirror.

"It looks alright."

Gerard hummed to himself and looked Tommy up and down.

"I think it looks nice, but... look at this."

He grabbed a red, silk dress from the pile and passed it to Tommy.

 "Try this on instead."

Tommy looked at the bright coloring. He could never wear something like that. How could blend into the crowd?

"Oh no, it's much too ... for me. I like more neutral colors; they bring out my ... eyes."

Gerard sighed. Tommy was beautiful and Gerard could see that an ex-husband has obliterated his self-esteem. He's been there before and it's a dark and scary place. It saddened him to see this gorgeous man feel so low.

"Tommy, you're only trying it on. That's how we see if things work or look good on us. Just please, try it on for me?"

"A-Alright."

Tommy started to take off the beige dress slowly. He knew he would look awful in it. He was careful to hide his body too. He knew that Billy said he was beautiful, but Billy was kind and would never say anything negative about him. He was sweet like that. His other husband though before Billy...he hated thinking about the man. He allowed himself to find the place inside his mind where he still heard his nasty words and the way that he made him feel ugly. He made him diet and wear tight clothing so that he could monitor his fat. When Tommy married Billy, he was allowed to wear what he wanted. Billy never questioned why Tommy wore neutral colors only and was almost always covered. It just never came up. Tommy pulled his head through the frock and looked at himself in the mirror. It was form fitting and Tommy could see all his imperfections. He held back his tears.

"See, I told you it would not look good on me. Red's not my color I guess."

He started to take it off. Gerard immediately reached out and stopped him.

"What're you talking about? You look amazing!"

 Gerard couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. Tommy looked like a painting. His skin was just as silky as the gown and Gerard looked at his petite frame with adoration. He was so beautiful. Just like a doll.

"Y-You don't have to s-say that. I mean, I'm not...I'll never..."

"Huh?"

Gerard pondered, grabbing the younger man's hand.

"Tommy, I'm not just saying that. You really do look amazing. I think you should wear it out."

"W-W-W-What-t-t-t?"

Tommy started to hyperventilate. His anxiety was getting to be too much.

"Whoa, hey. Tommy. Breathe, okay?"

Gerard tried not to panic. He rubbed up and down the younger man's back in attempts to help him calm down.

"Breathe. I'm sorry if I pressured you. You don't have to wear it out if you don't want to, sweetheart. Just breathe."

"I'm s-s-sorry, I'm s-so sor-r-ry."

Tommy started to cry. He buried his face in the older boy's chest. He made a fool of himself. Gerard would tell Billy and he would leave him.

"P-P-Please don't t-tell Bil-ly."

Gerard tensed up and wrapped his arms around the trembling man.

"Tommy, why wouldn't I be able to tell Billy..."

Gerard trailed off and imagined the worst.

"Oh god, he's not hurting you is he?"

It was hard for him to imagine this new and improved ex-husband of his putting his hands on anyone. Let alone his beautiful husband. He just wanted to make sure. You just never know.

"No no no! He is perfect! I'm the one that is a mess. He deserves someone better like you were to him, Gee."

Gerard sighed. So that's what's bothering him.

"Tommy, if he wanted me we would still be together. Mess or not, he's with you because he loves you."

"No one loves me."

Tommy pulled away. He pulled the red dress off and Gerard could see the faint scars on his back from his last husband. Those would never go away.

"I'm not worthy of love."

He got dressed in his normal clothing.

"Thanks, Gee. I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna head back to the hotel."

Tommy left the dressing room and passed by Kat and Kyle.

"Hey, Tommy!"

Tommy kept going. He hailed a cab and cried the whole ride back.

*

*

*

"Oh Gee, that's terrible."

"What can you do mom? Are you gonna talk to Billy?"

"Yeah, Pop will help I’m sure. I don’t think he even knows Tommy is that bad."

Gerard sipped his coffee and looked down.

"I don't know... I don't want to upset him even more. He told me not to tell Billy, but I think I should."

"It sounds like Tommy needs therapy, Mom."

Kat took a sip of her drink.

"Shit, we need to get back. I can't believe we have been gone so long already!"

"Well, we all do love shopping."

Kyle laughed as they looked at all their bags. He looked at the top of one of Gerard's.

"Hey Gee, I don’t remember you trying on this red dress."

Gerard smiled weakly and grabbed the bag, shutting it.

"It's not for me. It's for Tommy. You should have seen him, Kyle. This dress was made for him. I just wish he could see what everyone else sees."

"You are amazing Gee, you know that?"

Kyle leaned over and hugged him.

"I love Tommy very much, but you will always be my mom."

"Alright you two, enough mushy shit."

Kat placed two fingers in her mouth and blew a loud whistle that had everyone stopping in their tracks including a cab. They piled in and headed back to the hotel.

*

*

*

"Hey baby, did you have fun?"

Frank kissed Gerard and watched the porter bring in several shopping bags. He tipped the man and then laughed.

"I think we will need to buy another suitcase for the return trip."

Frank looked surprised that Gerard didn't laugh.

"Baby? Geebear what's wrong?"

Gerard sat down on the bed and sighed dejectedly.

"It's Tommy. I'm really worried about him."

Frank knelt in front of his fragile wife. He took his hand.

"Talk to me Gee, what's going on?"

Gerard looked down and saw the concern in his husband's eyes. He felt bad for worrying him.

"It's just... he's in a bad place. I can tell he's stuck in his past marriage. I wish there was something I could do to help him realize that he's special and that he's beautiful no matter what that monster said or did to him."

Frank smiled and his heart swelled. His baby always thought of how he could help and make other people happy.

"If anyone can figure it out, you can Geebear."

Gerard smiled down at Frank and perked up a little bit.

"Yeah, and you know what? I think I'll invite him to hang out with me and the other wives. We'll do makeovers and watch movies, oh! And we can..."

Gerard trailed off.

Oh shit. They planned to have a little sexcapade later, just him, Spencer and Ryan. He couldn't cancel because they've been waiting for this for a very long time. He couldn't change their plans at the last minute.

"Fuck."

Gerard murmured and his entire demeanor changed. Gerard went from excited to down again.

"Gee, what...what were you...oh..."

Frank just figured it out, the three of them together. He smiled and lifted his wife's chin.

"Geebear, you have my permission to do whatever you think is right."

Gerard pursed his lips in a pout.

"I know. I'll have to ask Billy for permission too."

"Do you want me to talk to him instead or..."

Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. He saw that fierce determination that he had grown to love. He knew to back down.

"No, you go and do it. I know you will be able to describe the situation better than I ever could."

Frank kissed Gerard sweetly.

"Let's get ready for dinner, shall we?"

Gerard nodded, standing up quickly.

"We shall."

He giggled and opened one of his suitcases and pulled out the outfit he had already planned to wear for their outing.

Frank shook his head laughing and went to find his own outfit to change into.

*

*

*

Billy was alone at the table when Frank and Gerard arrived.

"I guess everyone else is being fashionably late."

He chuckled and stood up when Gerard arrived. He kissed his ex-wife’s cheek and then waited till Frank seated him before taking his seat once again.

"It's nice to see you, Billy. You look handsome."

Gerard complimented, shifting in his seat to get comfortable.

"Where's Tommy?"

"The poor dear said he was not feeling well. He looked exhausted too. I put him in a bath and tucked him in."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that. I was going to ask you if we could steal him for the night. Ryan, Spencer and I are going to have a girls night."

"That might do him some good. I am sure it was only a nap. Maybe you can get him to eat something too."

Billy looks defeated at saying that and Frank nudges Gerard encouragingly.

"Go ahead, Gee."

Gerard nodded and cleared his throat.

"Umm..."

He teetered a little as he suddenly became shy.

"I also wanted to ask you for permission about something..."

"Oh? What can I do for you, Gee Love?"

Gerard blushed and cleared his throat again.

"The wives are getting together for that girls night thing I mentioned. We're going to watch movies and give each other facials and stuff...we also, um."

He paused and licked his lips.

"Well, we have these sex toys that we buy and sometimes we do a lot of research on them before we get them and then try them on each other."

Gerard rushed the last bit of that and he knew Billy would either spit-take that champagne he's drinking or ask him to repeat himself.

Billy stopped in mid sip. He looked at Gerard and then Frank.

"Could you say that again please?"

Gerard tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. His face felt like it was steaming from how red his cheeks were getting.

"The wives and I have sexcapades every now and then. I wanted to ask if Tommy could join us tonight."

Gerard whispered to make sure no one close in proximity could hear him. It's a classy place after all.

Billy looked at Frank.

"You are alright with this?"

"Yes. Gerard just follows one simple rule."

"And that is?"

"None of the wives are allowed to be inside of me."

Gerard interjected and then nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Oh, uh...well do you think it will help Tommy?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't want him to feel left out."

Gerard answered truthfully.

"I'm asking you for permission and if you say yes, in the end, it's really Tommy's decision whether he wants to go through with it or not."

Frank is beaming with pride right now and Billy is a little jealous.

"Alright, yes."

"Really?"

Gerard's eyes lit up. Billy nods again and touches Gerard's hand. 

"I trust you, Gee Love. I owe my happiness to you. "

Gerard beamed with pride.

"Thank you, Billy. I promise I'll take good care of him."

"I know."

At that moment everyone else arrived. Billy squeezed Gerard hand once more then let go to greet them.

*

*

*

Gerard leaned onto Frank's shoulder and kissed his cheek. This was near the end of dinner and he couldn't eat another bite of his strawberry shortcake. He had finished at least two and a half glasses of champagne and was getting a little sleepy, but he still needed to get ready for the wives night. Everyone was asking for boxes to go and tipping at this point. Gerard glanced over at Spencer and smiled a knowing smile at him. He still needed to tell him that Billy gave him permission to invite Tommy over. He hasn't gotten the chance yet and he was looking forward to letting Spencer and Ryan know they'll be adding an additional wife to their night. The last of the cheques are brought to the table already paid for and everyone starts to get up to leave, patting their full tummies and twiddling toothpicks in between their teeth.

"You okay babe?"

Pete and Spencer were walking to their room. Spencer just had to grab his stuff and then they were heading to Ryan’s.

"Gee kept giving me funny looks tonight like he knows something."

"Well, he knows that he is going to fuck you good tonight."

"Pete."

Spencer swatted him.

"What? That's what I would be doing if I could."

They got to the room and Pete surprised Spencer by pushing him against the door and shoving his face in his neck.

"Pete..."

It came out breathless this time.

"I want you before you go. You'll be slicked up for Gee."

Spencer moaned when Pete palmed him.

"Yes please."

Pete slid the card key in and they tumbled inside.

Gerard followed closely behind Billy. He looked up at the back of his ex-husband’s head as they made their way to Billy and Tommy's room. In Gerard's hands was the food Billy had ordered to-go for Tommy. Gerard was going to see if he could get him to eat some of it before he brought him over to his and Frank's suite.

"I hope he's okay. Does he get like this often?"

Gerard starting to walk side by side the older man.

"You know Gee Love, there are times that I think I know and understand him and then times he is a complete stranger to me. He won't talk about his ex to me at all...maybe I am not good enough for him?"

Gerard sighed and shook his head.

"Trust me, Billy. He loves you. I think that you just have to give him some time..."

Gerard bit down on his bottom lip.

"…and you're perfect for him. Don't worry about that."

He could see Tommy hyperventilating and telling him that he wasn't worthy of love. He thought that he wasn't good enough and now Billy was saying the same thing. This was tough, but he knew he could help them.

"I would give him the world Gee Love, but it has been almost seven years. You and Frank were amazing by the seventh year. I just wonder..."

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat. He felt a shock for a second and maybe it was PTSD, but to him, it was fear for Tommy.

"No."

Gerard croaked, reaching out to touch Billy's shoulder.

"I and Frank went through a lot. It wasn't always amazing. Sometimes it was the complete opposite and sometimes it still is. There's going to be times like this and it's going to test your love for one another. You just have to fight this with him, Billy. Don't ever give up on him. He needs you."

Gerard felt very emotional. He felt like he was going to cry, but he didn't.

"Hey hey."

Billy could see that Gerard was becoming upset. He stopped them in the hallway and took him in his arms.

"Please don't even think of crying Gee Love. I'm sorry. I will try harder and I won't give up on him."

Billy caressed Gerard's cheek and smiled.

"Who knows maybe what you Wives have planned will be just the thing to jump-start us again."

Gerard smiled back and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I hope so."

He really did. He saw so much of himself inside of Tommy and at that time he was grateful to have had Spencer in his life. Tommy didn't have a Spencer.

"You can be Tommy's Spencer Gee Love."

Billy laughed when Gerard realized that he had said his thoughts out loud.

"You would be perfect to show Tommy what I can't.”

Gerard looked down and held onto Billy's arm as they continued to make their way to the room.

"I want to try. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Gerard stopped talking when they neared the suite door.

"Do you want me to come in too?"

Gerard shook his head and smiled weakly at the older man.

"No. We'll be okay. Thank you."

He stepped aside for Billy to use the key card to open the door.

"Alright Gee Love, I trust you."

Billy kissed Gerard on the head and then left to join Frank and Pete for a round of cards in Frank's room. Gerard looked at the room door and then looked down at the box of food in his hands. He sighed and used his free hand to knock.

"Billy, did you forget your keycard?"

Tommy got up and put his robe on. He was in an old t-shirt of Billy's and sweatpants, but he still felt exposed without the robe. His hair was a wreck too. He hadn’t brushed it after the shower. He shuffled to the door and opened it. Gerard saw the younger man and the state he was in when the door came open. He looked so vulnerable and it made Gerard's heart swell.

"Hey Tommy, Billy told me you weren't feeling well so I brought you something to eat."

Gerard showed him the box of food.

 "I'm sorry to show up unannounced. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no Gerard, you are fine. Come in."

He opened the door and stepped out of the way. Gerard stepped through and looked around briefly before he spotted the small kitchen in the back. He went to the small dining table and gently set the food down. He looked around again and noticed that it was similar to his and Frank's suite.

"How're you feeling sweetheart?"

Gerard turned to face the younger man.

"Alright, you know just needed a shower to freshen up a bit."

Tommy picked up the box.

"What's in it? It feels heavy."

Gerard tried to look inside because he didn't know either.

"Something Billy ordered you. I'm not completely sure. Take a look."

Tommy opened the box.

"Oh, my."

It was his favorite food, shrimp, but they were huge and served on a bed of pasta dripping with butter. There were seasonal vegetables, but they had a sauce on them.

"How sweet. I didn't expect him to bring me anything. I ordered dinner so I'll put this in the fridge."

Gerard smiled and watched him store it in the fridge.

"Okay, um... so you're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Um...do you know where Billy is?"

Gerard could only think of one place he would head off to and that was with the other husbands.

"Probably with Frank and Pete, I know they're playing cards tonight. They mentioned it over dinner."

Gerard informed him and went to the end of the bed to sit down.

"Oh."

Tommy should have known that even on a couple’s vacation, Billy would spend time with someone else.

"Well, I should turn in early. Can you just make sure that Billy has the key card to get in?"

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip as he started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Well, I sort of asked him if you could come and spend some time with me and the other wives. Billy said yes, but I'm here to ask if you would even want to."

Tommy looked at him.

"You want to hang out with me?"

Gerard nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, of course, I think you're really nice and I want the other wives to get to know you better too. They'll really like you. I know they will."

"I don't know, they are both pretty amazing and I'm just..."

Gerard stood up abruptly and grabbed Tommy's hand.

"And you're amazing too."

Tommy blushed at the compliment. Gerard's hand was warm and reminded him of when Billy used to just take it when they were walking.

"You don't have to say that Gerard, I know it isn't true. You are the legend of the House. You not only have the best marriage, but you are someone without your husband's name. Even Spencer and Ryan broke out of the House Wife mold. I am just me."

Gerard frowned. Tommy was so wrong. Gerard wasn't always like this. He was never confidant, happy or a legend. He worked for all of that and he knew that if Tommy had a little more faith in himself he could be this way too. He just had to work for it.

"Tommy, trust me. I wouldn't lie to you and I want you to be around people who were just like you once. I haven't always been this way. As a matter of fact, I was a drug addict in way too many abusive...situations."

He didn't want to call it relationships. Those phony marriages were not relationships. He was a coked up sex slave with low self-esteem and way too many demons. He knew that for a fact now.

"But you were strong and overcame it all. That means you are better than me. I still let what happened to me eight years ago still affect me. Billy deserves someone stronger, someone, better."

Gerard merely smiled. He pulled Tommy into a hug and held onto him. This was someone special. And one of these days, sometime soon, he was going to see it himself.

"Just come out for a little while. Please. For me?"

Gerard whispered closely to the younger man's ear. Tommy sighed. Gerard would not take no for an answer.

"Alright, I'll come."

Gerard pulled back me kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you're going to have so much fun."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

Tommy was wondering if he should change, but no one would really care.

Gerard looked around the room for a moment before he nodded.

"Maybe a few of your new outfits? The other wives and I like to show off our shopping finds. It's fun."

"Oh...I only bought that tan dress, but I can bring it."

Tommy went to the closet and pulled out the dress still in the bag. Gerard clapped and gently took the bag from the younger man.

"I'll carry it for you and if you want you can get dressed. But only if you want to."

"I..."

He saw how Gerard was dressed and then decided to at least look presentable.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

He slipped into the bathroom to put the pantsuit on that he was going to wear to dinner if he went. Gerard went to the bed again and gingerly sat down. He examined the suite and noted that it was spotless compared to his and Frank's. In their suite, Gerard had clothes everywhere and he's sure Frank would probably want it picked up as soon as possible. Gerard chuckled to himself, imagining his husband picking his new panties and gowns out of their bags, which were strewn all around the room, to put them away in their proper place. Gerard got up quickly when he realized that he should probably ask Tommy if he needed help zipping any of his clothes.

"Tommy..."

Gerard poked his head through the slightly open door.

 "Do you need help with anything?"

Tommy pulled his shirt over his head. His back was hunched over. He still had his scars that would never go away. He knew it made him ugly and untouchable.

"N-N-No, I'm fine."

Gerard saw the scars and he frowned.

"Hey, don't be shy."

Gerard entered and stood behind him.

"You know, I've got five big and ugly strikes on the inside of my thigh and this scar on my hip... well, a few scars, but I don't like to talk about that much. I can't imagine what you've been through."

Gerard rested the palm of his hand in the middle of Tommy's shoulder blades where he had seen a very prominent, long scar.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to you can always come to me. I'm no psychiatrist, but I think it'll be good for us both."

Tommy saw the sincerity in Gerard's eyes. He couldn't contain them anymore. He turned into the older man's arms and crushed his face into his chest and sobbed. Gerard rubbed his hands up and down the younger man's back soothingly. He cradled him gently and held him closer.

"It's okay."

Gerard cooed.

"I know... I know."

Gerard tried not to cry himself, but he failed. After a time Tommy was exhausted. Gerard broke their embrace and smiled at him.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"A-Alright."

Tommy let Gerard help him get dressed and then they were off.


	6. Before The Admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want more kisses. I like them. Ivan said I was a good kisser. That and really good at blow jobs. Not much else though. "
> 
> Ryan sighed.
> 
> "Do you think that's true too?"
> 
> Spencer looked at Tommy and then Gerard. Tommy pushed up on his knees and pouted.
> 
> "Don't you think I have good cock sucking lips Gee?"
> 
> Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He allowed his gaze to linger on Tommy's lips and he found himself nodding involuntarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So...this chapter is porn...bye bye.

 

"Ugh, what is taking Gee so loooong?"

Spencer flopped on the bed next to Ryan.

"And we're here."

Gerard chimed as he suddenly opened the door.  He held the door open for Tommy and watched as he entered with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Hey you two. Sorry we took so long."

Gerard said to Spencer and Ryan as he entered and shut the door behind them.

 "You both obviously know Tommy. He's going to be hanging out with us tonight. I hope that's alright."

"Hey Tommy of course you can join us, right Ryan?"

"Of course. Yes, the more the merrier."

Gerard smiled at his friends.

"Okay cool... Tommy, sweetheart, you can sit wherever you like."

Gerard waved his hand towards the bed and then across the room at the love seat.

"You can sit next to us."

 Ryan interjected as he beckoned Tommy to join him and Spencer. Tommy wasn't really comfortable with anyone, but Gerard. He was really nervous. Gerard looked at Tommy and smiled weakly at him.

"It's okay Tommy. You can sit here with me."

He grabbed the younger man's hand and brought him over to the love seat. They sat down and Gerard noticed that Tommy visibly relaxed.

"So..."

Gerard trailed off, looking around mindlessly.

"Oh, how 'bout a little bit of music?"

Ryan flashed him a sultry smirk before he hopped off the bed and went to the radio nearby. He grabbed a case of CD's he had and pulled one out. When the music poured out Gerard laughed a little. French music always helped get them in the mood.

"That's better, right?"

"Yeah, I like this. It reminds me of the music you have in your gallery."

Tommy smiled and leaned into the older Wife.

"Hey Geebaby, what did you get on your shopping spree today? I'm dying to see!"

Spencer hopped on the bed next to Ryan and lay on his stomach. Gerard gently patted the back of Tommy's head and smiled warmly at him.

"Well you know how I'm going through a lingerie phase. I got a bunch of gowns and I treated myself to some new heels."

Gerard started to get up.

"It's in mine and Frankie's room. I can go get it."

Tommy looked scared That Gerard would leave him. Spencer picked up on this.

"I'll grab it for you Geebaby and check on the husbands too."

Gerard glanced over to Tommy and the light bulb flickered on.

"Oh. Okay thanks."

 He sat back down and crossed his legs.

 "Just ask Frank which ones you should grab. He knows."

Spencer smiled and got up. He walked over to Gerard and leaned over.

"Don't start the party without me Geebaby."

He kissed Gerard hard enough to leave the boy breathless.

"I won't. Now hurry."

Gerard slapped Spencer's ass as soon as he turned to leave. Tommy knew then kind of friendship that Spencer had with Gerard. He was kind of jealous of it.

"So now what?"

Gerard looked at Tommy when he spoke and then looked at Ryan.

"Since I'm the hostess I'll make some drinks."

Ryan went to the kitchen in the back. Gerard watched him for a moment before he decided to get up and help him.

"Mimosas."

Ryan smirked as he popped a bottle of champagne. Gerard laughed and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

"Tommy, do you drink?"

"I do, but I am a bit of a light weight. My husb...my ex used to call me a cheap date."

Gerard frowned. He hated that man and he never even met him. He didn't deserve Tommy.

"Forget about him. Would you like a drink? We don't judge. And plus, Spencer is sort of a light weight too. It's cute."

Gerard grabbed the drink Ryan prepped and brought it over to Tommy with his own drink he made in his other hand. Tommy looked at the pretty colored liquid in the glass. he sniffed it. It smelled sweet and fruity. He took a small sip.

"This is delicious!"

Gerard giggled and sipped his own drink. It was indeed a good batch.

"Yeah, this is our favorite drink. We also have wine sometimes but this is a mimosa kinda night."

"I really like it!"

Tommy drank his quickly and handed he glass to Ryan.

"Can I have another?"

Ryan nodded as he curtseyed and then went back to the kitchen. Gerard continued to sip his own drink and when he was half way done Ryan came over with a tray of drinks.

"Voilà!"

Ryan handed each man a new drink.

"Enjoy, ladies."

"We will."

 Gerard smirked and took a sip. This round was stronger. Gerard spluttered a bit and pulled his glass away to warn Tommy.

"Drink Slow, Tommy. This round is strong."

"Hmmm?"

Tommy's glass was already empty.

"I really like these. You can hardly taste the aaaalcohol."

Tommy giggled as he slurred. He leaned on Gerard.

"You're really pretty Gee. I wish I was pretty like you."

Gerard held him close and laughed light heartedly.

"But you are Tommy." He said, nearly dropping his drink.

"Remember what James said you two. Wait until he gets back."

 Ryan tsked playfully.

"Wait for what? Waz gonna happen?"

Tommy slurred and giggled resting his head on Gerard's lap. He ran a hand over his thigh. Gerard pushed his fingers through Tommy's hair carefully.

"Just for Spencer to get back. I still need to show you guys my outfits. I'll try them on to if you guys don't mind."

"Mmmm okay Gee, but don't stop. It feels good."

"I won't."

Gerard smiled sheepishly down at the younger man.

"I'm back and whoa you started without me."

Spencer frowns putting the bags down. He crouched down in front of Tommy.

"How ya doin Tommy boy?"

Tommy giggles.

"I'm good. Ryan gave me morses and Gee has been making me feel good but..."

Spencer runs a hand down Tommy's back making him shiver.

"But what Tommy?"

"I wanna make him feel good too."

Gerard tensed up a little and he looked at Spencer.

"Are you sure Tommy?"

"Mhmm. You are soooo nice to me. You deserve to be treated nice, right Ryan?'

Ryan came over from the bed after he set his drink down on the nightstand. He kneeled down in front of both Gerard and Tommy next to Spencer. He touched the side of his Tommy's face as his other hand rested on Gerard's knee.

"Of course he does. You do too."

Ryan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Tommy on the cheek. Gerard felt himself get a little hard. He shifted and nibbled on his bottom lip. The alcohol in their system and the French music playing softly in the background fueled the energy in the room. It shifted from slightly awkward to slightly alluring. Ryan giggled again.

"I want more kisses. I like them. Ivan said I was a good kisser. That and really good at blow jobs. Not much else though. "

Ryan sighed.

"Do you think that's true too?"

Spencer looked at Tommy and then Gerard.

"Ivan? I thought he was with Billy?'

"He is with Billy. Tommy, is Ivan your ex husband?"

"Mhmmm. I sucked him off a lot. "

Tommy pushes up on his knees and pouts.

"Don't you think I have good cock sucking lips Gee?"

Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat. He allowed his gaze to linger on Tommy's lips and he found himself nodding involuntarily.

"I can prove it you know."

Gerard looked up to Spencer and he nodded at him. He looked back down at Tommy again and stared into his eyes.

"Okay. But are you sure?"

"Well you can judge me, but I think I'm pretty good. "

Tommy crawls off the loveseat and kneels on the floor.

"Should we start with kissing or go straight to sucking?"

"Whoa...uh Geebaby, your call here?"

Gerard looked back and forth between Tommy and Spencer. He noticed that all he could do in that moment was gawk like an idiot.

"I, uh... um. I don't know."

Tommy just looked back and forth between the two of them. They didn't answer so he turned to Ryan.

"What about you?"

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat. Sure this was the plan all along, but he wasn't sure if he should do this with Tommy since he kept mentioning his ex-husband and he was intoxicated.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I keep asking and I know Billy gave us permission, but are YOU sure? I won't be mad if you say no. I just want you to know you're allowed to."

Gerard reached out to pet the side of Tommy's face. Tommy leaned into the touch. He was so starved for affection. Tommy looked up at Gerard with pure admiration.

"Yes, oh yes please."

Gerard didn't waste another second. He pulled the younger man on top of him and attached their lips. Tommy moaned embarrassingly loud for a boy his size. Spencer watched as his best friend expertly played the boy like a beautiful instrument. Gerard swallowed Tommy's moan and pressed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. Ryan looked at Spencer, quirking his brow at him while this happened. He shrugged and sat down next to the two men making out and rubbed the back of Tommy's neck and Gerard's thigh at the same time.

"I might as well join in too."

Spencer moved so that he was resting behind Tommy and slipped his hands in between Gerard and Tommy and undid his pants pulling them down. Tommy bucked into the friction of the fabric dragging against his cock. Gerard broke the kiss to breathe. He tipped his head back and groaned as Ryan palmed the front of his pants.

"I think we are all wearing too much clothing, don't you agree Ryan?"

Spencer got Tommy's pants all the way off and then lifted his shirt. Gerard watched intently as Spencer stripped Tommy and then felt Ryan pushing up the bottom of his dress. He whined, feeling the older man's hands come into contact with his cock. Gerard felt his panties come down next and he moaned when Ryan wrapped his fist delicately around him, stroking slowly.

"Fuck."

 Gerard gasped as he involuntarily spread his thighs apart. Spencer got himself undressed and then moved onto the bed.

"Hey Ry, why don't you handle our little boy here and leave Gee to me."

Spencer really wanted to get fucked and over the years, Gerard had become really good at it. Ryan smirked and pulled Tommy against him. He started on his throat and Gerard sat up and turned his back to Spencer who was now beside him.

"Unzip me."

Gerard muttered, yanking at his dress.

"Why? Do you have something sexy under there Geebaby?"

Spencer reached around and ran and hand up Gerard’s thigh feeling his stockings and snapping the elastic. Gerard shuddered and groaned.

"Come on, Spence...you know I do. So don't tease me. Don't you want to see?"

Gerard craned his neck to look into Spencer's eyes. Spencer smirked and captured Gerard's mouth as he eased the zipper down revealing the creamy pale skin hidden. Gerard kissed him back and then leaned forward a bit, tugging the rest of his gown down until his black corset was revealed.

"That's much better, yeah?"

"Wow..."

The words didn't come from Spencer, but from Tommy.

Gerard shot a glance at the younger man and pressed his hands up and down the front of his corset as he started to get up.

"C'mere..."

He beckoned Spencer to join him on the bed. Spencer scrambled over dying for anything this creature wanted to give him. Gerard flipped his hair back and nibbled on his bottom lip as he watched Spencer climb into bed quickly.

"On your back, baby."

Gerard uttered seductively, pushing the older man down. With Spencer's undivided attention on him, and now Tommy and Ryan watching, Gerard pressed the palms of his hands against Spencer's thighs and smoothed them up and down.

"You're so goddamn hard, Spence."

 Gerard crooned as he raised one of his hands towards his best friend's shaft. He gripped him tightly and started to stroke while he licked his own lips over and over again. Spencer was without words. He was getting off on his best friend touching him and being watched by the other Wives. This is the kind of thing only happened in porns and shit...and their life, fuck he was so lucky.

"R-R-Ryan..."

Tommy was stuttering his words cause he was so turned on. He had never seen anything like this before. He heard stories of course, but stories aren't always to be believed. Ryan turned to Tommy and pulled him into a kiss just as Gerard leaned forward and enveloped the tip of Spencer's cock with his slick, swollen lips.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Spencer threw his head back and had a perfect view of Ryan and Tommy kissing. Gerard pulled back slowly and then went down again. This time opening his throat and taking Spencer all the way back.

"Jesus fuck!"

Now Spencer grabbed Gerard's head and fisted his hair fucking in mouth.

"Holy shit Geebaby! So fucking good! Missed your mouth so much!"

Gerard gagged, but only temporarily as he started to breathe through his nose. He pulled back once he felt Spencer's hip stutter.

"Hold on."

Gerard rasped, leaning over to fumble through the nightstand where Ryan kept the lubes. He grabbed a random one and uncapped it quickly.

"Can I fuck you?"

Gerard starting to coat his fingers with the cherry scented lubricant as if he knew the answer already.

"God, yes please! I wanna feel your cock so badly Geebaby!"

Gerard chuckled and positioned himself until he was in front Spencer's cock again. He pressed his index finger against the older man's entrance and teased him there gently before he pushed in.

"I can't wait."

 Gerard slurred against Spencer's thigh as he started to thrust his finger in and out slowly—teasingly. Spencer head tipped back again and he had a view of Tommy going down on Ryan. They were kind of positioned perfect that if Spencer could get a few inches he could take Ryan in his mouth. Ryan buried a hand in Tommy's hair as he fucked up into his mouth, groaning and moaning obscenely. He blinked his eyes open saw that Gerard was prepping Spencer now as he mouthed at his thigh with his ass high in the air. Ryan closed his eyes again and pulled Tommy off of his cock.

"Go help Gerard out."

Ryan panted, nudging his head in Gerard and Spencer's direction. "I'll take care of Spencer."

Tommy crawled over to where Gerard was.

"Want Spencer to fuck me while you fuck him."

Gerard blinked and sat up slowly. He pulled both his fingers out Spencer and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah." He breathed. "Yeah, let me just..."

Gerard grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. He coated himself generously and then passed it to Spencer.

"Do you need any prep?"

Tommy was about to answer when he gasped instead as Spencer pushed his fingers inside him. Tommy leaned forward and kissed Gerard. Gerard, positioning his cock against Spencer's opening, kissed Tommy back just as Ryan came around to press his cock against Spencer's lips.

"Oh, fuck."

Gerard gasped against the younger man's lips as he slid into Spencer's tight heat. His hips started to thrust involuntarily as he worked his lips quickly and sloppily against Tommy's. Tommy grabbed the lube and covered Spencer cock with it and he fucked himself with Spencer's fingers. He then pulled away and straddled Spencer.

"I want to make Spencer feel as good as you make him feel Gee."

Gerard whimpered and closed his eyes as he rested a hand against the small of his own back. He felt close already and he just started.

"I need to..." Gerard panted, throwing head back. "I'm gonna c-cum. I need to stop."

He came to sudden halt and blinked his eyes open slowly. What he sees in front of him doesn't exactly help. Tommy was whimpering as he slowly pushed himself down on Spencer cock. Right behind him Ryan had his head thrown back and eyes closed groaning as Spencer deep throated him.

"Gee...fuck, he feels so good."

Tommy bottomed out with a cry and latched into Gerard as he started to pump his hips up and down. Gerard kissed him, still not thrusting at all. He brought his hand down to Tommy's hip and helped him ride Spencer at a different angle.

"That's it baby. That's it."

Gerard practically growled.

"Y'gotta take charge. Fuck yourself down on him until he's your little bitch."

Gerard lightly bit at Tommy's bottom lip as he helped him search for his prostate. Gerard picked up the pace in his hips and started to move again. He allowed the hand on his lower back to travel towards his own ass. He pressed a finger near his entrance and cried out as Spencer started to move his hips up and down so he could fuck Tommy better.

"I'm gonna cum."

 Gerard cried out, bringing both of his hands around Tommy's theist.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum."

He quickly pulled out of Spencer completely and gripped the base of his cock so he couldn't cum. He still wanted to fuck Tommy.

"Awww, Geebaby."

Gerard panted and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I was so close. It's too soon."

Gerard murmured, patting the inside of Spencer's thigh.

Tommy whimpered again since Spencer stopped moving.

Gerard laid back with his fist still around his cock and groaned again.

"Here, c'mere."

Gerard spoke to Tommy as he started to stroke himself. Tommy moaned as he took his time removing himself from Spencer’s cock and crawled over to where Gerard was. Gerard smiled a sheepish smile at the younger man and involuntarily spread his legs apart as he continued to stroke himself.

"Can I suck you off?"

Gerard asked, using his free hand to touch Tommy's hip. If Tommy whimpered anymore, th was going to start crying.

"I want you to..."

Tommy was cut off by a loud groan. He turned and saw that Ryan had sunk himself into Spencer, who was on his hands and knees. He was moaning and thrashing about telling Ryan how good his cock felt. Gerard pulled Tommy to him in his distraction and gripped his cock. He stroked him gently before he started to wrap his lips around his leaking tip. Gerard bobbed his head, bringing his hand around to grope the younger man's ass obscenely. Tommy fell forward over the older Wife's head and gripped the sheets as he was sucked off. He felt Gerard's fingers searching for is opening and then slipping two fingers in.

"Fuck that's hot."

Ryan mused, pounding into Spencer while he watched Gerard suck Tommy off as he fingered him.  Gerard hummed around Tommy's length and closed his eyes as he started to bob his head faster.

"Oh God, I'm gonna..."

Tommy could hardly contain himself much longer. Gerard pulled off as soon as Tommy exclaimed and slowly eased his fingers out of him.

"Not yet. Come on, sit on my cock."

Gerard frantically urged Tommy to come to him with his hands. He wanted to come too…and soon. He was already so close from fucking Spencer earlier. Tommy scrambled backwards and then lowered himself down onto Gerard's cock. Gerard grimaced a good kind of grimace and shut his eyes slowly. He lowered his hands on Tommy's hips and helped him find a rhythm.

"Ohhhh, fuck me."

Gerard gasped as he started to pound up into the younger man.

"Fuckfuckfuck."

The bed rocked beneath and hit the wall on more than a few occasions. He could still hear Ryan and Spencer beside him, but he didn't dare look. It would only make him cum sooner than he wanted to. He really wanted this to last. Tommy felt something touch has leg and saw that Spencer and Ryan had changed positions and now Spencer was closer. He kissed him and they began to fist their cocks. Gerard's gasp got caught in his throat. His hips stuttered one, two, three times before he felt himself slip. He came hard, releasing a high pitched moan, with his hands on Tommy's thighs, holding him down on his cock. Tommy felt the flooding and he started to fuck in Spencer’s fist. Tommy felt the flooding inside him and he started to cum in Spencer’s fist. Gerard breathed harshly through his mouth and watched intently as Tommy came undone. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Gerard nearly whimpered from how hard Tommy contracted around him as his own orgasm washed over him. Licking his lips, Gerard lifted his hands up to Tommy's hips and massaged him there as he tried to catch his breath. Ryan started to deepen his thrusts and his technique faltered as he started to near his own orgasm. He watched the two men in front of him sloppily make out and then he locked eyes with Gerard who was looking right at him with his blown out eyes and swollen, wet lips. He looked completely wrecked and Ryan came just as Spencer started to tighten around him. Spencer and Tommy were leaning on each other's shoulders panting and gasping for breath. Spencer looked over at Gerard’s and smiled.

* * *

"We should check on them."

"Pete, leave them alone."

"It's been hours though, surly they must be done!"

"Do you always time your sex Pete?"

"Hey!"

Frank laughed as Billy got one over on his best friend, but it was true, they were all a bit nervous about how long it had been.

"Fine, I will go check."

Frank left the room and made his way down to Ryan’s room. He really hated that Fuchoin could not be here this time, but he said he would join them at the chalet. Frank knocked first, but got no answer. He slipped the key card in the door and opened it quietly.

"Hello? Geebear?"

Frank walked in and saw no one in the living area. He made his way to the bedroom door. He knocked quietly.

"Geebear?"

There they all were, asleep and snoring soundly, tangled in each other's limbs. Frank smiled as he looked at his wife holding tight to the boy he was so concerned about. He closed the door again and headed back to the room.

"How are they?"

Billy looked the most concerned. He was taking a great chance with Tommy.

"They are fine and sleeping."

"Oh good."

"Yeah, and we should get some sleep too."

"Right, well I'm gonna hit my room then. Night guys."

Pete watched Billy leave and then turned to Frank with a sly look.

"Well...I guess I need a cuddle partner then since mine is busy."

Frank laughed.

"The only thing you want to cuddle with is my cock in your ass."

Pete smirked.

"Can you blame me?"

Frank looked at him and smirked as well.

"I guess not."

Frank took his shirt off and then opened his pants.

"Well what are you waiting for Wentz, got on your knees and get to sucking."

"Yes Sir."

Pete dropped and crawled over.


	7. Before The Real Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Gerard leaned his head on top of Tommy's.
> 
> "...You're not alone."
> 
>  Gerard repeated, closing his eyes. It was something even he needed to hear from time to time.
> 
> "I want to believe that so much. I really do, but his words. It’s like they are etched on my soul. "
> 
> Gerard teared up hearing those heartbreaking words leave Tommy's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is really just a filler chapter telling what happened the next day, but it is kind of important too and it shows how much Gerard cares about his friends without sex involved.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

 

Tommy woke up from a beam of sunlight in his face.

"Coffee..."

Gerard uttered from behind his pillow.

"Frank."

He called out involuntarily. Tommy looked at Gerard. He then looked at everyone else. The tangle of naked bodies made his blush. He wormed his way out and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Gerard was cuddled into Spencer. That made Tommy sigh. They didn't even know he was there or had gone. He closed the bedroom door and went in to the living area wrapping the hotel robe around himself. He found the menu and ordered room service for everyone. He then searched for his clothing so he could leave.

*

*

*

 Gerard rolled onto his back and groaned, palming his face. He groaned loudly and sat up. He was glad he took off that corset before he fell asleep. He would have been feeling a lot worse if he hadn't. Gerard looked around after he stopped rubbing his eyes and noticed that Tommy wasn't in bed.

"Spence."

Gerard croaked, lightly patting his best friend's flushed cheek.

“Wake up."

"Huh what coffee?"

Gerard giggled and climbed out of bed.

"I'll order room service."

 He yawned out as he started to make his way to the living room. Just as he entered he spotted a breakfast trolley with a ton of food and coffee.

"Aw. I think Tommy already ordered. Where is he...?"

Ryan entered behind him, scratching his bedhead.

"I need an aspirin."

Gerard glanced at the bottle at the bottom of the tray and snickered as he grabbed it to pass it to Ryan.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me."

Gerard sat down on the sofa.

 "Thank Tommy next time we see him."

He grabbed a cup of took and took a small sip.

"Geebaby, as much as I love coffee, I think where Tommy went is more important."

Gerard was mid sip. He looked at Spencer as he entered the living room.

"Uh, do you think something's wrong?"

"I love you Geebaby, but sometimes you don’t get things. Why would he just leave after that wonderful night we had?"

Gerard sipped his coffee again before he put it down.

"Maybe he missed Billy? I know I miss Frank after spending the night with you blanket hogs."

 Gerard gave a faint giggle. Spencer groaned. Sometimes Gerard just didn't get it.

"Ryan, help me out here?"

Ryan popped a pill and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Arthur, don't be foolish. You and I—and Spencer—all know that poor boy thinks this is all it was. He left because he feels like he doesn't belong, I'm sure."

Ryan finished filling Gerard in. Gerard glanced between his two best friends for a few seconds longer before he gasped in realization.

"Ugh, sorry guys. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I'm gonna go look for Tommy."

He got up slowly with a grunt.

"I'll check his and Billy's room."

He grabbed the nearest robe and slipped it on.

"I'll be right back. You two can wait here."<hr />

Tommy felt like a fool. He didn't have his key for the room and he didn't want to wake Billy up. He decided to head for the sauna. It was early enough that no one would be awake. Maybe he could just fall asleep and never wake up. He walked down and saw indeed the room was empty. He stepped to the wooden room and closed the door.<hr />

Gerard slipped out of the room and made his way down the hall to the elevator. He entered, thankfully alone, and pressed the floor Tommy and Billy were staying on. When he reached his destination he rushed out and hurried to his ex-husband and new friend's room.  He knocked hard three times and then waited for an answer. Billy grumbled in his sleep. He missed having Tommy to cuddle. Still he knew it was all for the good of his wife's happiness. He sighed and rolled back over. Gerard knocked again when there wasn't an answer.<hr />

Tommy disrobed and laid down on the warm wood. He closed his eyes and felt the tears slipping. He was weak and a fool. He had no place in this world. He would have been better off staying with...

"Harry."

Tommy hadn't said the man's name in seven years, but he still haunted his existence every day as if he was sitting next to him.<hr />

Gerard sighed as he waited for an answer. He figured that both men were sleeping. He made a mental note to talk to Tommy the next time he saw him. Leaving, he decided that he wanted to hit up the sauna. He was in his robe and all so he might as well have a reason to be in it. As he made his way to the sauna he hummed a tune. Tommy as curled up in a ball with his back to the heavy wooden door when he heard  Gerard started to slip off the robe, but stopped when he saw someone already inside.

"Oh."

 He gasped, tightening his robe. He looked down and noticed that it was Tommy.

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned his head to face the voice. His face streaked with tears.

"Gerard?'

Gerard got down quickly and helped Tommy sit up right. He pulled the crying man against his chest.

"Sweetheart."

 Gerard cooed, starting to pet the younger man's hair away from his wet face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..."

Gerard continued to hold him.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but I want you to know that Spencer, Ryan and myself are here for you. Okay? You have friends and you have people who love you so much. You're much more than your past. You're not alone."

 Gerard leaned his head on top of Tommy's.

"...You're not alone."

 Gerard repeated, closing his eyes. It was something even he needed to hear from time to time.

"I want to believe that so much. I really do, but his words. It’s like they are etched on my soul. "

Gerard teared up hearing those heartbreaking words leave Tommy's mouth.

"His words mean nothing. He was just a miserable man who liked to take his anger out on you so you could be as miserable as him. He knew you were special and he knew there was life in you. He's a monster and that monster can't touch you anymore. He's gone, Tommy. He's gone."

"But what if Billy gets tired of me? I mean you are the most perfect Wife and he even got tired of you."

Gerard cringed.

"I'm not...it's not like that, Tommy. I just wasn't the right one for him. And I'm not the perfect wife, but that's not what matters. Billy loves you. He won't get tired of you."

Gerard didn't like being put up on a pedestal. It didn't feel right and it wasn't like everyone thought of him as a perfect wife. He didn't understand why Tommy thought it in the first place.

"But look at you."

Tommy pushed away from Gerard and pulled his robe open. Gerard let Tommy expose him. He sighed dejectedly and shook his head.

"And what do you want me to look at exactly?"

Gerard didn't like that Tommy kept putting him up and himself down. He didn't feel like he was something to boast about anyway. Even after all these years he still needed to work on his self-esteem.

"Look at you and look at me. I mean...I could never..."

Tommy hugged his body in disgust. Gerard grabbed Tommy gently by his chin and made him look at him. He kissed the younger man on the lips slowly and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me. You're beautiful, Tommy. Inside and out. If I can't make you see that then I'm just going to keep telling you."

 Gerard whispered and then kissed him again, cradling his face.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful."

Each kiss felt more tender than the next. Gerard's words dripped with sincerity. Tommy swallowed them both. Gerard pulled back slightly to look Tommy in his eyes again.

"You really are."

"Can I second that?"

Tommy looked up and saw Frank enter the sauna. He blushed. No one other than his husband had seen him naked before yesterday and now…

"See? Even Frank thinks so."

Gerard looked up at his husband. Frank hung his robe up and then joined the two wives.

"So not that I mind, but why are you telling Tommy something that is so obvious to the world?"

Gerard let go of the younger man's face and grabbed his hand instead.

"Well, I'm telling him because he doesn't think he is."

Gerard gave a small frown.

"Which he should."

Frank sat down so that Tommy was in the middle.

"Of course he should. I can't count how many times Billy has gushed over you Tommy."

Tommy blushed again. He was completely exposed and his soul was bared.

"It's true."

Gerard added nodding quickly.

"He always talks about you."

"What does he say?"

Tommy wants to take back the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

"He says that you're the best thing that's ever happened to him..."

 Gerard trailed off, flipping Tommy's hand over so he can trace the lines in the palm of his hand soothingly.

"He said he would give you the world if he could."

"But that's not fair. What about you?"

Gerard blinked, dumbfounded.

 "What about me?"

"You were the best thing. You took care of his family twice! That's worth so much and the kids talk about you like you were a God or something!”

Gerard diverted his gaze to Frank and then quickly looked down. He tried not to think about how it was when he first met Billy and then the rest of their tragic marriage.

"He wasn't right for me."

 Gerard said in a low whisper.

 "We weren't right for each other. But you two are. And that's all that matters."

Frank had been quiet for a bit just watching. Tommy reminded him of Gerard years ago. He had to show Gerard over and over again how special he was. Tommy seemed to be the same.

"He could do better than me."

Gerard pulled the younger man against him in a tight embrace and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and that's when he felt the tears come down.

"I wish there was some way for me to show you that he is doing better. He did better and it's you."

Gerard wished that could pull out his memories and put them in Tommy's head to show him how his life with Billy had been. How miserable he was and how self-destructive he was. Billy didn't want him and he could cope with that now because it was his route to happiness and to Frank. If Billy never divorced him they would be miserable together for the rest of their lives. Tommy pressed into the warmth of Gerard and then felt his back being covered by Frank. They were both hugging him. He felt safe and secure for the first time in a long time.


	8. Before...Nah, Just The Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So just some old fashion fucking huh?"
> 
> Frank wiggled his eyebrows. Gerard laughs as they enter the bedroom. He hits the bed and bounces.
> 
> "You know I'm a good old fashioned lady."
> 
> Gerard pulls Frank on top of him.
> 
> "Yes you are and you are my old fashion girl, which means I'm gonna take you the old fashion way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, this is it! The last chapter of the this fic and the last entry in **The Husband Chronicles**! My Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ and I have had a wonderful three years bringing you this amazing series full of love, laughter, drama, danger, angst, heartache, and happy endings. We cannot thank you enough for all the encouragement and positive comments that spurred us to keep going when we had writers block and other personal difficulties. it has been an amazing journey too! ^-^
> 
> Hopefully you guys caught the fourth part of the series which I wrote on my own with mu Geebear's blessing just about Mikey and how he became the sociopath that he was in the series. Check it out if you have not, it is sort of a closing for the whole series. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

 

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard looked out the window of the chalet. He looked towards the wilderness and wrapped his arms around himself. He could have sworn he saw a stag. They had just arrived and everyone was chirping in the background, gushing over their temporary home. It was appropriate to after all. The chalet was extravagant and swank, but there was also a charm about it that Gerard fancied.

"What are you thinking about Geebear?"

Frank came behind Gerard and put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Gerard melted into the embrace and smiled to himself.

"I'm thinking about how wonderful my handsome husband is."

He tilted his head to the side to expose more of his throat for the older man access.

"Is that cause I spoil you with children and grandchildren and friends...or cause I have an amazing cock that you should be sucking right now.”

Gerard slightly tossed his head back with a chuckle.

"All of thee above."

He pressed back against Frank teasingly.

"Ugh...stop. You know we are going to be leaving for the ski jump soon."

Gerard groaned, nuzzling himself closer against Frank.

"Don't remind me. Can't we just stay here and...you know."

He wiggled his brows playfully and giggled soundly.

"Hey hey hey, none of this now. You are not getting out of it again."

Kat stood there with her hands on her hips in her yellow and green ski suit.

Gerard whined and sighed.

"Fine. But you know I'm not much of a skier. I'm much more of a sipping chardonnay and giggling by the fire place with your dad kinda girl."

"I remember that."

Gabe walked up and kissed Kat on the cheek.

"That's how we met."

"I'm coming too."

"No, you just wish you were Frankie."

Pete rounded the corner wearing a dark blue ski outfit.

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, trust me Peter. He will soon enough."

"Whoa hey! Offspring in the fucking room! I do not need to hear about you and dad's sexcapades."

"Oh, I find them quite interesting actually. Plus, you can play guess whose moan that is."

Kody walked in with Kyle in tow. Kyle slapped him.

"Dude, that's your dad and practically my mom!"

"Yeah and your mom and your second mom were getting it on in Venice so..."

"Ugh, why did I marry you?"

"Cause I swept you off your feet at my sister’s wedding and blew your mind and then you that night."

Gerard could hardly contain his laughter.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. We don't need to keep traumatizing poor Kat. Is everyone ready?"

"Um...I think Pop and Tommy are going to sit this one out."

Kyle blushes from what he heard when he went to knock on their door.

"Oh? Ok then, let’s get going then."

Frank and Spencer looked at each other and smiled. They knew that the couple were together again thanks to Gerard's concern. They all headed for the door and grabbed their skis and headed for the slopes.

*

*

*

"I hate the fucking snow!"

Pete sat in the snow fuming as once again he went ass over tea kettle and flipped himself over a snow covered rock.

"I swear they are working with the snow to get me!"

Gerard skied up from behind Pete and ruffled his hair.

"Don't sulk, Peter."

Gerard gave a small smile.

 "We'll have a hot chocolate break soon."

"Fuck you Gee, just cause you got good at this now."

Gerard stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Don't be jealous."

He skied forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could give you private lessons you know."

 Gerard smirked and winked.

Pete gave Gerard a cynical look.

"You're fucking with me right?"

Gerard twiddled his fingers at the older man without another word and skied down the nearby slope.

"Wait Gee!"

Pete scrambled up and fixed his skis. He pushed off after the younger wife.

*

*

*

Gerard walked back to the chalet holding both Spencer and Ryan's hands. They were looking back at their falls and failed stunts, laughing loudly.

"I thought I went through another dimension!"

 Gerard exclaimed through a fit of giggles.

 "Everything went totally white when I fell face first into the snow."

"I had a nice view of your ass though."

"Yeah, that's why you guys took so long to pull him up."

Frank laughed as he carried the Wives skis to the chalet.

"Who wants hot chocolate?"

Gerard broke his hands free from both Spencer and Ryan's grip and lifted his arms in the air.

"Me!"

He shouted and rushed towards the doors of the chalet and yanked them open. Frank laughed at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Oh hey guys, how was the powder?"

Tommy was in the kitchen wearing one of Billy's button downs. His hair was a mess and he was blushing. Billy was melting chocolate over the stove. Gerard leaned over the kitchen counter, inching closer to Tommy.

"It was fun. I wish you two could have been there. Next time though, yeah?"

He glanced over to Billy and then back to Tommy. He was so happy to see that they both had that spark back. He couldn't take credit. It was all them.

"Yeah. We will be out there tomorrow."

Tommy looked at Billy adoringly.

"Yeah definitely."

"Fuck that. I'm not going out again."

Pete flopped on the sofa and wrestled his way out of his ski suit.

"Baby."

Spencer sneered at Pete.

"You just can't handle it."

Gerard turned to Spencer and Pete, snorting.

"It's true Pete. You're worse than I was the first time I tried."

"Well fuck you both then."

Pete got up and stormed upstairs.

"Pete, we're only joking."

 Gerard called out to him.

"Just leave him Gee, he's been bitchy all day. He needs some time to let off steam."

Spencer sat down next to Ryan.

Gerard frowned. He didn't want anyone to have a bad time.

"But..."

Gerard trailed off and then sighed.

"Gee, you can go talk to him if you want."

Frank patted Gerard lightly.

"I know it bothers you."

"I will. I should bring him some hot chocolate. I think he would like that."

Gerard grabbed a mug and then everything he would need to make the beverage.

"I'll make enough for everybody."

"I got that Gee Love, go on, you go see Pete."

Billy smiles at Gerard as he hands him a mug with fresh whip cream on it and little bits of cocoa powder. Gerard smiled up at the older man.

"Thanks Billy."

He grabbed the mug with delicate fingers and went on his way to check on Pete. He quickly went up the stairs and made his way to the room that Spencer and Pete were staying in. He stood in front of the closed door and knocked with his free hand.

"Pete? You okay? I brought you some hot chocolate. May I come in?"

Gerard used his maternal tone.

"Come in."

Gerard entered and then shut the door closed behind.

"Hey."

Gerard said with a warm smile on his face.

"Sorry for poking fun at you. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

He stuck the steaming mug of hot chocolate out to his husband's best friend.

"It's alright Gee."

Pete took the cup of chocolate and placed it on the table. He was sitting in the small living area in front of the fire place.

"Are you sure?"

Gerard pressed, sitting down next to the older man.

Pete stared at the fire dancing over the logs. Snow was falling outside and made the shadows flicker on the wall.

"Yeah."

Gerard leaned back a little and stretched.

"Good."

He yawned a little. He was exhausted from skiing.

"I'm beat. I'm probably going to be really sore in the morning."

"Probably."

Gerard grabbed the hot chocolate he brought up for Pete and stole a sip.

"Yeah. So hey, do you wanna come back downstairs? We could all watch some scary movies. Wouldn't that be fun?"

He really wanted Pete to cheer up.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out."

He patted Gerard on the knee.

"You go, have fun babe."

Gerard frowned, but nodded.

"Okay. Um, I'll come up and check up on you soon. Do you want me to send Spencer up?"

Pete finally looks over at Gerard.

"I don’t think he would come up anyway."

Gerard was in the middle of standing up to go, but he sat back down quickly.

"Why wouldn't he? You're his husband. He loves you."

"I think he gets tired of me sometimes, like I'm not that interesting anymore. It has been a long marriage and probably boring for him."

Gerard reached out and touched Pete's shoulder.

"That's not true. Spencer never, not once, has he said anything about you being boring. And you're not, Pete. You're funny and you're so sweet. You're the life of the party every single time."

"Maybe the party is over."

Gerard's heart sunk a little.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Gerard..."

Pete hardly used Gerard's name. He favored Nick names, but tonight he just couldn't. Gerard grabbed Pete's hands held onto it tightly.

"Pete, please tell me what's wrong. Really. You're kind of scaring me."

Pete looks like he is about to break down. He looks into Gerard's eyes.

"I wish I knew."

Gerard scooted closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay. We all have moments like these, ya know? I hope you feel better, but if you don't any time soon you know you can come to me and we'll talk about anything you want. I'm your friend too, not just Spencer's best friend or your best friend's Housewife."

Gerard whispered into Pete's ear as he rubbed gentle, soothing circles on his broad back.

"Sleep with me...I mean really sleep with me?"

Gerard broke the hug and looked into Pete's eyes. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

Pete smiled and get up helping Gerard up. He leads him to the bedroom. Pete takes off his pants and shirt and climbs in with just his boxers on. Gerard did the same, except he's wearing women's undergarments. He gets on the bed when he's ready and pulls the blankets back to climb in next to the older man. Pete pulls Gerard in so that he can feel his skin and sighs.

"You know, sometimes, this is nice. Not that the sex isn't nice, but I don’t get this enough."

Gerard hums and snuggles closer to him.

"Yeah...you're right. This is really nice."

He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. He reaches around and pulls Pete's arm around his waist.

"Snuggling is therapeutic."

"It really is, but it's best with you."

Pete leans in kisses Gerard's forehead.

"Mmmm...you think so?"

Gerard purrs, craning his neck a little to look at Pete. Pete looks down at the angel in his arms. Gerard has been through so much and yet here he is. Pete has had no hardships and yet he is not grateful for anything. He can feel the tears slipping down. Gerard felt Pete's body tremble behind him.

"Hey. Pete."

Gerard turns in his arms.

"Hey. Don't cry. Look at me."

He presses his hands on Pete's face and cradles him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so weak right now."

Gerard quickly leans forward and presses a kiss against his lips. Pete leans into the kiss and can tastes his own tears in it.

"Let me take care of you, okay?"

Gerard asks once he breaks the kiss. He looks into Pete's wet eyes as he waits for his consent. Pete is not sure what he is agreeing about, but he just knows he needs this, needs him.

"Yes please."

Gerard kisses him again and then shifts until he was able to press his hand against the front of Pete's boxers. He rubs the palm of his hand on Pete's cock as he starts to kiss along his jaw and neck.

"I'm gonna make you feel good."

Gerard whispers seductively against the warmth of Pete's flesh. Pete groans and lay back and takes whatever Gerard wants to give him. Gerard continues to press chaste kisses on Pete's jaw as he sneaks his hand in his boxers. He grips his cock and starts to stroke him until he starts to get hard. Pete closes his eyes and just enjoys every sensation.

"Can I suck you off?"

"Oh God, yes, I love the way your mouth feels."

Pete is blissing out, but the thought of Gerard's warm and wet tongue is bringing him back. Gerard sinks down the second he gets permission so that's he's nestled between the older man's legs. He pulls Pete's boxers down and takes in the sight of his throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock.

He doesn't waste another second as he re-grips the base of Pete's erection and wraps his lips around the tip. He's tasting him and humming in satisfaction. Pete grips the sheets fighting to not thrust up. He doesn't want this to be fast. He wants to be teased. He wants Gerard to take his time. Gerard starts to sink further, letting go of the base. He bobs his head up and down and presses his hands on Pete's hips to keep him against the bed. Pete is practically sobbing cause it feels so good. Gerard pulls back completely and then takes him back just as quickly. He sucks and hollows his cheeks as his pace quickens. Pete pushes his hand in his hair. He is fighting so hard right now to not grab the boy. Gerard pulls off and looks up at Pete as he starts to stroke him again.

"Is this okay?"

"So much...so so much! "

Gerard grins proudly and sucks him into his mouth again, humming and taking him to the back of his throat. Pete makes a noise he didn't even think he had in him.

Gerard moves off for a second time and starts to jerk Pete off frantically, wanting to get him off.

"Are you gonna cum?"

Gerard is panting now.

"Are you gonna cum all over my face?"

He opens his mouth near the tip and tongues the slit.

Oh my God!"

Pete can’t take the look and expression on his face he bucked his hip and started splashing cum all ove his face and into his hair. Gerard gently and slowly strokes Pete through it, shifting and moaning. He's enjoying every moment of it.

"That's it, big boy."

He tries not to laugh at the nickname he gives the older man.

"Ah uh uh uh."

Pete has no words. Between Gerard's dirty talk and his expert mouth and hands, Pete is more relaxed than he has ever been. Gerard let's go when he's finished and looks up at Pete. His eyes are shut and he's releasing shallow breaths. Gerard smiles to himself.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah, much better, I feel like I could sleep forever now."

Pete tried to pull Gerard to him, but he was completely boneless now and felt himself drifting off.

"Well done GeeBear."

Gerard turns to the sound of his husband's voice and smiles sheepishly at him when he sees him.

"Hey Frankie."

"You did good baby."

Frank walked in and saw his best friend asleep looking more relaxed than he had in a while.

"How about I take care of you now."

Gerard smirked, getting out of Pete and Spencer's bed. He went over to Frank and grabbed his hand.

"Yes please."

Frank scooped Gerard up and carried him out of the room. He stood in the hallway.

"So baby, hot tub, pool, or bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

Gerard answers quickly, giggling as Frank starts to carry him through the hallway.

"So just some old fashion fucking huh?"

Frank wiggled his eyebrows. Gerard laughs as they enter the bedroom. He hits the bed and bounces.

"You know I'm a good old fashioned lady."

Gerard pulls Frank on top of him.

"Yes you are and you are my old fashion girl, which means I'm gonna take you the old fashion way."

Gerard grins, leaning forward to plant a wet kiss on Frank's lips.

"Yeah?"

 He whispers seductively when he pulls back.

"On my back or do you want me to lay on my front with my ass in the air?"

"I do love your ass baby. Every time I see it I want to dive in...and especially what you're wearing right now."

Gerard presses his hands against the back of Frank's neck gently.

"This old thing?"

He teases, fluttering his lashes at the older man.

 "Do you wanna take it off of me?"

"Baby, as much as I love seeing you in everything, my favorite is just you naturally."

"I figured you'd say that."

Gerard whispers, smirking.

 "Undress me then."

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard. He then reached up and started to undo the clasps that held the bodice on one by on revealing his creamy pale skin. Gerard helped him until he's completely undressed.

"Much better."

He sprawls out on the bed.

"I'm still hard from going down on Pete."

Gerard lowers his hand to his cock. He drags his hand up and down his shaft to tease himself.

"I can't believe I haven't been able to go back down."

"Well going down on Pete can be pretty exciting, but now there is more for me."

Frank slides down Gerard's body trailing his tongue and hands till he reached his cock. He does slow licks up and down the shaft till he takes the whole thing in. Gerard gasps up at the ceiling as he buries his hands in Frank's hair. He tugs and brings his legs up until they're up and over Frank's shoulders.

"O-Oh fuck!"

Gerard cries out as his mouth fell wide open. Frank takes advantage of this and slips his hand down and starts to play with Gerard's ass, just on the outside. He teases with light touches as he sucks hard on the head. Gerard whimpers, massaging his fingers through Frank's scalp involuntarily as he starts to buck up into his mouth.

"Mmm...that's it."

Gerard murmurs, looking down at Frank as he sucks him off.

"That feels so good."

Frank goes down and deep throats him and lets some saliva seep out and run down the crack to where his fingers are. He then starts to really tease and uses the simple lubricant to push one finger inside him. Gerard's practically fucking Frank's face now and he's also pressing back on his finger. He's rocking back and forth quickly and letting out these little pants of 'ah, ah, ah' as Frank starts to slip his finger in and out of him. Frank can tell that Gerard is close and he wants to slide another finger in, but there is not enough lube so instead he really starts sucking hard, hollowing out his cheeks and nibbling on the vein to send him over the edge. Gerard closes his eyes. He can feel his orgasm building up in his groin, spreading to the rest of his body. He tries to hold on a little longer, but he can't. He cums with a high pitched cry as he digs his fingernails in Frank's scalp. Frank drink most of it, but lest some slips out where his fingers are and he uses the cum to slips another finger inside. Gerard shudders and untangles his sweaty fingers from Frank's greasy hair.

"Frankie."

He mewls, tiredly grinding against his husband's fingers.

"Gotta give me the lube baby if you want me to fuck you good."

Gerard didn't waste a second. He reaches for the luge on the nightstand and gives it to Frank.

"Someone is excited."

Frank chuckles as he hears his wife moan in pain front he joke and pleasure cause he pushed hard on his prostate. He pops the lube and coats his fingers and then adds a third one stretching him good.

He reaches for the lube Gerard whimpers again, louder this time, and arches his back in pleasure.

"More."

Gerard cries out.

"Fuck me."

"Soon baby, I promise and I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Frank alternates between pressing on Gerard's prostate and stretching the walls.

"Mmm'ahh, f-fuck. Frankie, please. Come on."

Gerard croons, reaching out to grab at Frank's shoulder.

"Please."

He's practically begging. Frank pulls his fingers out and then stands off the bed and starts to strip...slowly. Gerard uses his elbows to push himself off the bed a bit. He watches Frank and nibbles on his bottom lip seductively. Even after all these years Frank is still as sexy and handsome as ever and Gerard still gets these weird butterflies in his tummy when they do things like this.

"Hurry."

Gerard utters, spreading his legs apart. Frank chuckles and how badly he still turns Gerard on, but tis' nice to know. Not many guys in their 50's are this lucky.

"Alright baby."

Frank crawls between Gerard' legs and brushes his cock against his opening. Gerard purrs. He actually purrs and falls back down on the bed as he wraps his legs around Frank's hips.

"Oh god, Frankie. please."

He wants it so bad. He's aching for it. Frank feels himself being drawn into Gerard. Like he belongs there. Well he does. He's made Gerard's body his home for the last 15 years and it has been so amazing.

"I love you Geebear."

Frank grunt out his words as his cock slides fully home. Gerard's mouth forms a perfect 'O' as he releases a high moan when Frank slips inside of him. Gerard immediately starts to gently grind his ass up against him for more friction by rocking his hips back and forth.

"I-I love you too."

Gerard cries out as he lowers his hands to the back of the older man's thighs to keep him pressed in deeply. After that no words were used. Just grunts, moans, and gasps of pleasure as they enjoyed each other's body to the fullest. Soon though Frank knew it would be over. He did too much teasing to the younger man and to himself.

"Gee...close."

Gerard tenses around Frank as he chokes out a strained groan. He was close too. Gerard's hands explore every inch of Frank he could reach. His eyes are closed and his back is arching off the bed as he brings himself even closer to the older man pounding into him in a frantic pace.

"Don't stop...don't—"

His request is interjected by his own orgasm crashing down on him. He cums with his cock untouched, pressed in between their bodies. Frank tried very hard to do what Gerard said, but feeling the constricting of his wife's body around his cock sent him over the edge and he began to fill him up with his cum.

"Oh God Gee, oh fuck!"

Gerard exhales sharply and at the same time he opens his eyes to look at Frank's blissed out expression. He feels his husband's seed fill him up and he smiles as he pulls the older man in for a wet, tender kiss.

"That feeling never gets old."

Gerard murmurs tiredly against Frank's swollen lips. Gerard kisses him again and then one more time when he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"I never want this to end. I want to be with you forever and a day."

Gerard nuzzles him, not wanting to let him go.

"Me too."

Gerard whispers into his ear. They fall asleep tangled in each other’s limbs.

*

*

*

Spencer was sitting in the living room watching the snow fall as he sipped his hot chocolate. He had just gotten back from talking to his husband. Really talking, something they hadn't in a long time. He never realized how insecure the man really was. He was actually worried that Spencer would leave him for Gerard. In another life Gerard and him would have been perfect for each other, but they wouldn't have everything that they did right now. He would give that up for the world. After they talked they made love like they did when they were first married. It felt good. It felt right.

"And I have you to thank for it Geebaby."

Gerard turned to Spencer and smiled at him when he sat down, clutching his own hot chocolate in his hand. His rings glisten off the windows reflection and it catches his eye.

"You know I'd do anything for you. All of you."

Gerard individually looked to Ryan and Tommy.

"You did you know."

Tommy sat on Gerard's other side and cuddled into the older Wife.

"I have my husband, my marriage, and a bit of my confidence back."

Gerard smiled sheepishly at Tommy and then rested his head on top of his. He wrapped his arm around Ryan when he came over to sit down on his other side.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Gee."

As the snow fell the four watched and although they didn't know everything that the future had in store for them, they knew that they could count on the friendship and family ties that they had created as House Wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Pieblood, GeesCLUELESSgirl, allisontrash, LadyBlitzkrieg, mmhch, kjb_0808, GerardStreet, FiliaDeorum, pastel_punk_fairy, pastel_punk_fairy, Toxic_Angel, romanticizingchemicals, NiiSanNinjaSensei, pity_party, joyridingpsychic, sammitut, pahrtypoison, EmoBean, Kayty5sos, SamTheBadWolf, silencelikeawhisper, kany_jones, Rosieenicole, mooncat1394, HelLokiDo, blacula, Vivereliberii13, Internet_Potato, fr4nkiero, Riddle_Clifford, Copycatsuicide, Bisexual_pride96, ChazyGee, drugstorepurrfume, billiehoearmstrong, JezebelTheWicked, dawn_defender, planetarygo, Meredithmcgee28, Saanikaaaa, zistysfosgerald, angelbby, sugarwara, myinfiniteromance, kobrakidsdead, grab_a_noose_lets_hang_out, Faitour, geealicious, mcrnudes, Visceral_Kat, coreofcuddles, floraaway, letssendacountrysomecupcakes, patricksfump, MyChemicalRachel, Pilutta, notamericanmade, crazystalkerchick, bbycloud, borntofangirl999, LoveMahRainyDays, MagicKitti3, tired_noiz, lizzicleromance, m_c_r_killjoy, ForeverPastDead, CApocalypse, domebedward, danin1843, waycest, ms_MCR, RydenWayWeekes, Bmccray, seamusrabbit, RedRomRomance, Ourladyofstagegay, kinoko, Fenton, Chemical_Girl, ForeverFrankAndGee, Scarletvirtue, mcr_rockstar, brandedforeveralone, cliquestique, The_Art_of_Suicide, mychemiero, Trixgrl, stellar_zombie, MrsGeeWay92, ChildofFaery, kyOMG, GreenDayMCRmy, 2Human4Nature, why_so_serious, pixiewayro and MCRocks99, gerardwaysgay, allisontrash, Stay_sassy_gee, FiliaDeorum, Kayty5sos, ShapeYouLikeAOcean, emly12, CKVdprwx, Isabunny, Internet_Potato, Ironic_Apathy, Pilutta, Copycatsuicide, Saanikaaaa, JezebelTheWicked, CarbonInsolence, Nath_XpunkX13, Visceral_Kat, My_Panic_Falls_Low_In_The_Summer, HelloIWriteFanfic, ghostlyvibes, gerank, ms_MCR, Faitour, sugarwara, and firefoxxy as well as 253 guests !
> 
> Thank you for your love and support! We really appreciated it! ^-^


End file.
